


Море, солнце и бутылка рома

by Lubava21



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, M/M, Pre-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 04:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12357708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lubava21/pseuds/Lubava21
Summary: Летние каникулы, родители вытаскивают Станниса на прогулку по морю, но она заканчивается катастрофой. Яхта терпит крушение, родители погибают, а сам Станнис оказывается чудом спасен оказавшимся поблизости рыбаком. Станнис подавлен и винит себя. После выписки из больницы он находит своего спасителя и просит устроить вояж по побережью, чтобы проветрить голову. Тот соглашается. Однако прогулка несколько затягивается...





	Море, солнце и бутылка рома

**Author's Note:**

> Мodern!AU, преканон относительно событий саги, Станнису около двадцати, Давос на восемь-десять лет его старше (в фике нет акцента на возраст). Действие происходит в наше время на западном побережье США. Некоторые расхождения с событиями канона (в частности, время и обстоятельства гибели родителей Станниса). Автор имеет смутное представление о яхтах, морских переходах и Кубе.  
> Иллюстрации к фику от Аня.О. https://i.imgur.com/KaqFTmL.jpg  
> https://i.imgur.com/KPsVBIr.jpg  
> https://i.imgur.com/yFZd23b.jpg  
> Тумблер-коллажи https://i.imgur.com/3HihcsJ.png  
> https://i.imgur.com/7a69xFG.png  
> https://i.imgur.com/ZtWQXSU.png  
> https://i.imgur.com/74EhIv2.png  
> https://i.imgur.com/4r97bFD.png  
> Фик написан на ПЛиО-ББ 2017

Когда Станнис уезжал из колледжа на каникулы, его провожали завистливыми взглядами: богатенький мальчик наверняка проведет лето на личной яхте посреди океана. Станнис тогда лишь усмехнулся. Пусть у него были деньги, но они не заменяли мозги и ответственность. На каникулах он собирался изучать дополнительные материалы, читать полезную литературу, возможно, записаться активистом в какое-нибудь волонтерское движение. В общем, тратить время с пользой для себя и окружающих. И что же? Прошло две недели — и он действительно болтался на личной яхте посреди океана. Было сложно придумать худшую ситуацию. Родители с чего-то решили, что ему нужно солнце и свежий воздух. Как это часто бывало, узнать мнение Станниса на этот счет они не потрудились. Просто в одно прекрасное утро ему вручили цветастую рубашку, и завтракал он уже на палубе «Горделивой». 

Поначалу Станнис не понимал масштабов бедствия и наивно полагал, что сможет заняться учебой. Как бы не так. В первый же день отец отобрал у него ноутбук, заявив, что вернет его только для просмотра роликов с котиками или, на худой конец, порно. Ни то, ни другое Станнис смотреть не собирался, поэтому второй день мучился от безделья. Сейчас он задавался вопросом: остаться в каюте до вечера или все же подняться на палубу? Провести день в одиночестве или в компании отца? Разумеется, Станнис любил родителей, но предпочитал делать это на расстоянии. Он сравнивал их общество со сладостями: приятно маленькими порциями, но от больших можно испортить зубы.

В дверь негромко постучали, и Станнис оторвался от созерцания однообразного морского пейзажа за стеклом иллюминатора. 

— Не хочешь присоединиться к нам? — мама заглянула в каюту, но входить не стала. — Отец жарит сосиски.

— Надеюсь, он нас не спалит, — проворчал Станнис.

— Разве он когда-нибудь не справлялся с барбекю? С фейерверками — да. И с каминами. А однажды прожег лучший ковер Тайвина пеплом из трубки. Но в барбекю он просто бог. Идем.

Она протянула ему руку. Сопротивляться Станнис не смог. Горько вздохнув, он все же последовал за матерью наверх. В лицо ударил яркий свет, пахнуло морским воздухом и дымом. В животе у Станниса заурчало. Что бы он ни думал о легкомысленности отца, но мать была права: барбекю тот готовил просто великолепно. 

— Вы только посмотрите, кто проснулся! — Отец помахал ему щипцами для мяса. — Выспался?

На самом деле Станнис проснулся в шесть и пару часов просто вертелся с боку на бок, прикидывая, сможет ли добраться до берега на спасательной шлюпке. Придя к выводу, что положение не настолько бедственное, он все же поспал еще немного. Надо признаться, после года интенсивных занятий, недосыпа и литров кофе, поспать подольше было весьма приятно. Один раз. Максимум два. Но не каждый же день. 

— Почему ты в этой ужасной рубашке? — не унимался отец. — Я же подарил тебе красивую, с твоим любимым Бульвинклем. 

— Мне не шесть лет! — огрызнулся Станнис.

— Ну и что! Рубашка все равно классная, а главное с оленем. 

— Он лось… 

— Папа прав, милый. Тебе нужно научиться отдыхать и ценить простые вещи. 

В руках у Станниса очутился стакан апельсинового сока. 

— Возьми лучше пиво, — отец махнул в сторону ведерка со льдом, в котором охлаждался десяток бутылок. 

— Он не любит пиво, — укоризненно сказала мама. — Когда ты уже запомнишь, кто из твоих детей что пьет. 

— Главное, не перепутать Ренли и Роберта, — рассмеялся отец. 

Станнис закатил глаза. Желание вернуться в каюту стало еще сильнее, но мама положила руку ему на плечо. 

— Просто наслаждайся морем, небом и солнцем, — сказала она и потянула его за собой. 

Они остановились у края яхты, в лицо полетели брызги соленой воды. Обжигающе яркое солнце отражалось в воде, слепя глаза. Чуть дальше от них на волнах покачивалась небольшая лодка. 

— Бывают моменты, когда надо прогнать все мысли из головы, — продолжала мама. — И смотреть на мир открытыми глазами. Видишь, мы тут не одни наслаждаемся путешествием. Доброе утро, мистер! Давай, поприветствуй нашего спутника.

Она приветливо помахала застывшему в лодке человеку. Станнис сомневался, что тот разделял ее веселье. Скорее всего, он проводил дни в море за ловлей рыбы, стараясь прокормить семью. Наверняка сейчас он смотрел на богатых людей с шикарной яхтой и про себя поносил их последними словами. Однако высказывать свои мысли и портить матери настроение Станнис не стал. Он покорно поднял руку и махнул. Незнакомец в лодке немного помедлил, но все же повторил жест в ответ. 

— Вот ви…

Конец фразы потонул в грохоте. Уши заложило, в спину будто ударили молотом. Cтаннис еще успел почувствовать, как стакан выскользнул из руки, а потом перед глазами все завертелось, и море ринулось ему навстречу.

***

Давос с прискорбием рассматривал приборную панель. Половину электроники давно следовало заменить. Еще лучше — заменить саму лодку. Вот только вряд ли прибыли хватит хотя бы на новый эхо-радар. Словно прочтя его мысли, радар пискнул, высветив на экране точку приближающегося судна. Давос поморщился. Оставалось надеяться, что это не морская полиция, та всегда придирается к честным рыбакам.

Он вышел на палубу и прикрылся ладонью от солнца — сегодня пекло особенно сильно. Вдалеке показался корабль. Чем ближе он подходил, тем быстрее отступало беспокойство, и его место занимала зависть. Корабль оказался великолепной прогулочной яхтой — явно новой и очень дорогой. Давос не мог о такой даже мечтать. Впрочем, на месте владельцев он выбрал бы другую модель. Эта слишком тихоходная и требует значительного ухода. Хотя, если есть деньги, последнее не проблема. Яхта подошла ближе, так что Давос мог рассмотреть блестящую обшивку, название корабля — «Горделивая» и две фигуры на корме: женщину в легком летнем платье и мужчину, одетого не по погоде в серую рубашку с длинным рукавом. Женщина заметила Давоса и помахала ему рукой, спустя пару минут мужчина повторил ее жест. Давос усмехнулся. Все-таки не все богачи — самовлюбленные эгоисты. Кто знает, может владелец яхты когда-то поднялся к вершинам с самого дна? 

Давос поднял руку и махнул в ответ. В следующий момент раздался грохот, и лодку сильно тряхнуло. Давос не удержался на ногах и повалился на палубу. Когда ему удалось подняться, глазам предстала ужасная картина: яхта горела, языки пламени плясали по обшивке, разрастаясь с каждой секундой. Лак трескался и опадал. Черный дым поднимался от обломков. Кажется, произошел взрыв. Давос плохо разбирался в пожарах, зато не один год провел в море и побывал в самых опасных ситуациях. Он был уверен: подобный взрыв не мог произойти сам по себе, особенно на такой новой и надежной яхте. Скорее всего, это спланированная атака, а значит, есть вероятность, что где-то в недрах корабля спрятана еще взрывчатка, которая ждет, когда огонь до нее доберется. По-хорошему следовало уходить, пока пожар не перекинулся на его лодку. В конце концов, кто вообще узнает, что он был здесь? Да и узнав, разве можно его в чем-то обвинить?

Об этом Давос подумал уже в воде, подплывая к горящему кораблю. На нем точно находились люди, которым требовалась помощь. Пусть Давос порой был циничным человеком и к богачам относился без особой любви, но не попытаться спасти тонущего — выше его сил. Морские боги такого не прощают. Давос был слишком суеверным и слишком часто видел, что случается с теми, кто не блюдет неписаные правила моря. Добравшись до горящего корабля, он нырнул. Женщина и мужчина стояли у самого края палубы, при взрыве их наверняка сбросило в воду. Ясным днем море было совсем прозрачным, и темный силуэт отчетливо виднелся в толще воды. Давос направился к нему. То и дело рядом проплывали обломки тонущего корабля. Снова что-то грохнуло, Давос почувствовал ударную волну, его сильно качнуло в воде. Мелькнула мысль, что стоило остаться на своей лодке и просто вызвать морскую полицию по рации, но отступать было поздно.

Давос, наконец, добрался до тела и обхватил его поперек туловища. В следующий момент он увидел несущийся на них винт. Давос резко дернулся вбок, стараясь отклониться как можно дальше, и едва успел убраться с пути обломка. По руке прошлось острое лезвие лопасти винта. Вода стала мутной от крови. Давос ринулся вверх. Дыхания уже не хватало, а воду вокруг все быстрее заполняли обломки корабля. Вынырнув, он понял, что дело плохо. Яхта стремительно уходила под воду, выбрасывая в воздух столбы дыма и полыхающие обломки, и его лодка покачивалась на волнах в опасной близости от огня. Один горящий кусок — и он рискует остаться в море без лодки во многих километрах от берега. Благополучно добравшись до своего борта, Давос мысленно вознес хвалу всем известным богами, а заодно и неизвестным. Затащив тело на палубу, он уложил его на доски и с силой надавил на живот. Ему удалось вытащить мужчину, точнее, парня — вблизи тот оказался младше, чем Давосу показалось сначала, вряд ли больше двадцати лет. Парень выплюнул фонтан воды и закашлялся. Оставив его приходить в себя, Давос бросился к штурвалу. Лодку следовало уводить как можно скорее. 

Только оказавшись в рубке и попытавшись схватиться за штурвал, он понял, что правая рука болит и кровоточит. С ужасом Давос увидел, что кончики пальцев были срезаны винтом. С трудом оторвав взгляд от раны, он начал переключать скорость и завел мотор. Парус, конечно, дело хорошее, настоящий моряк должен ходить под парусом, но сейчас ситуация требовала быстрой реакции. Подхватив первую попавшуюся под руку тряпку, Давос замотал ею руку. Масштабы бедствия он оценит потом, а сейчас надо спасать свою жизнь. Вернувшись на палубу, он принялся быстро сворачивать ненужные сейчас паруса. 

— Эй! — окликнул он парня. — Помоги мне!

Тот не отреагировал: так и сидел, взирая полными ужаса глазами на стремительно уходящую под воду яхту. Давос подскочил к нему и потряс за плечо.

— Помоги мне, — сказал он. — Если не поспешить, отправимся за ними. 

— Что? — парень посмотрел на него невидящими глазами. — Что случилось? Где…

Он обернулся к охваченной огнем яхте и внезапно рванулся вперед. Давос едва успел его схватить, иначе он просто выпрыгнул бы за борт.

— Отпусти! — парень вырывался, оказавшись неожиданно сильным для своего хилого телосложения. — Они там! Мама! Отец!

Давос и сам думал, что люди могли остаться на горящем судне, но также понимал, что их уже не спасти. Слишком много времени прошло, хватило бы и чтобы захлебнуться, и чтобы задохнуться дымом, не говоря уже о горящих обломках. К тому же второй раз в этот ад Давос не сунется. И мальчишке, спасенному с таким трудом, не позволит. 

— Отпусти!

Тот все еще пытался вырваться, но, видя как скрываются под водой последние части яхты, обмяк на руках Давоса. Тот подумал, что он начнет рыдать, однако парень словно впал в ступор. 

— Надо вызвать помощь, — глухо сказал он.

— Да, — согласился Давос. — Но сначала отойдем на безопасное расстояние. Умеешь обращаться со снастями? 

Парень покачал головой. 

— А с рацией?

Тот неуверенно кивнул. 

— Тогда иди в рубку и вызови морскую полицию, а я пока сниму паруса. И не пытайся броситься за борт, поверь, никому от этого лучше не станет. — Давос показал свою окровавленную руку. — Я ранен и вытащить тебя второй раз не смогу. Пообещай, что не выкинешь глупость. 

Парень хмуро посмотрел на него, и Давосу показалось, что он заглянул в глубину бездонного океана.

— Обещаю.

***

— Надеюсь, ваше имущество было застраховано?

Давос не ожидал услышать подобный вопрос от врача — дело медика обработать рану. Впрочем, страховка у Давоса имелась, но минимальная. К примеру, микрохирургию кисти она не покрывала, и он остался бы без пальцев в любом случае. 

— Лодка застрахована, но она не пострадала.

— Все же вам стоит обратиться в свою компанию, а также в полицию: зафиксировать нанесенный ущерб имуществу и здоровью. 

Давос кивнул. Никакого ущерба имуществу не было, а кончики пальцев назад все равно не отрастут, и вряд ли страховики раскошелятся на компенсацию. 

— А как тот парень, которого я вытащил? Он в порядке? — спросил Давос, стараясь перевести разговор на другую тему. 

— Боюсь, мы не можем разглашать информацию о пациентах посторонним людям.

— Я его с того света вытащил, — заметил Давос. — Так что теперь не совсем посторонний.

Доктор недовольно на него покосился: ему явно не хотелось нарушать правила. Однако, немного помолчав, он неохотно ответил:

— В целом мистер Баратеон в порядке.

Баратеон. Эта фамилия регулярно мелькала в новостях — старинный, знатный род. На этом знания Давоса и заканчивались. Он никогда не интересовался политикой или светскими новостями. Получается, он спас богатого и влиятельного человека. Стоит ли просить за это награду? Давос не был уверен. Он немного верил в карму: сегодня ты вытащил мальчишку из воды, а завтра кто-то придет тебе на помощь в безвыходной ситуации. Море помнит все.

— Мы оставим вас на ночь под наблюдение, — сказал врач, заканчивая повязку.

Давос не стал возражать. Последние несколько месяцев он ночевал либо на лодке, либо в третьесортных мотелях. Больничная палата с телевизором и мягкой постелью оказалась очень кстати. Ради такого стоило потерпеть и уколы, и отвратительную безвкусную еду. День пролетел незаметно. Давосу сделали инъекцию от столбняка, забрали кровь на анализ. Потом он решил посмотреть телевизор и заснул под какую-то мыльную оперу. 

Проснулся он от громких криков и, выглянув в коридор, заметил, что у соседней палаты стали собираться зеваки. Давос не любил лезть в чужие дела, но один из голосов показался ему знакомым:

— И что я должен был сделать!? Утонуть вместе с ними?!

— Лучше бы утонул! — отвечал громкий бас.

К палате уже спешила медсестра. Давос решительно растолкал зевак. Если обладатель баса не соизволит уйти, он сам его выведет. 

— Не указывай мне! Я вашу клинику могу купить с потрохами. Посмотрим, как вы забегаете! 

Вышедший из палаты мужчина едва не сбил Давоса с ног. Если бы Давос и впрямь стал выпроваживать его силой, ему пришлось бы несладко. Мужчина был на голову его выше, и раза в два шире в плечах. Высокомерная интонация, с которой он говорил, выдавала в нем богача. Такому не нужен никакой телохранитель — сам кого угодно скрутит в бараний рог. Окинув Давоса презрительным взглядом, мужчина устремился вдоль по коридору. Что-то подсказывало, что направлялся он совсем не к стойке регистрации, а прямиком к главному врачу. 

— Расходимся по палатам, здесь нет ничего интересного, — скомандовала медсестра.

Кое-кто из собравшихся двинулся прочь, но большинство осталось топтаться на месте, стараясь заглянуть в палату.

— Слышали, что мисс сказала?! — рявкнул Давос и нахмурил брови.

Его бородатая физиономия произвела нужный эффект: зеваки поспешно разошлись, боязливо косясь на него.

— Вы тоже, — заметила медсестра.

— Разумеется, — Давос кивнул и направился к своей комнате, однако так до нее и не дошел, свернув в холл клиники. 

В холле обнаружились автоматы с кофе и батончиками. Тратить деньги на кофе он не стал, надеяться на что-то приличное из автомата было глупо, а вот ореховый батончик все же купил. От больничного желе только сильнее хотелось есть. Давос рассчитывал посидеть здесь какое-то время, понаблюдать за персоналом и посетителями, но появилась все та же строгая медсестра, и пришлось ретироваться. 

К своему удивлению в конце коридора, в который он свернул, Давос обнаружил балкон. Вернее, крытую террасу с уютной плетеной мебелью. С еще большим удивлением он застал в одном из кресел мистера Баратеона. Тот сидел неподвижно и смотрел в одну точку. 

— Надеюсь, ты не собираешься спрыгнуть? — усмехнулся Давос и, не дожидаясь приглашения, уселся в соседнее кресло. 

— Окна не отрываются, — ответил Баратеон, и Давос в очередной раз удивился. Почему-то он ожидал молчаливого игнорирования.

— Проверял?

— Да. Но не чтобы прыгнуть, просто хотелось свежего воздуха. 

— Вид на закат над морем тоже неплохо, — заметил Давос, кивнув на раскинувшийся за окном пейзаж. Судя по кислой мине, Баратеон его восторга не разделял. — Меня зовут Давос Сиворт. — он протянул руку.

— Станнис Баратеон, — парень принял рукопожатие. — Сильно вам досталось? — он кивнул на забинтованную кисть Давоса. 

— Это как посмотреть, — тот лишь пожал плечами. — Могло быть и хуже. 

— Я оплачу ваше лечение. 

— Не стоит. То есть все равно уже ничего не сделать. Мне обрубило кончики пальцев винтом. Если бы фаланги сохранились, врачи смогли бы их пришить, но, увы, они остались на дне океана вместе… — Давос осекся.

— С моими родителями?

— Я хотел сказать с вашей яхтой.

— К черту яхту, — зло выплюнул Баратеон. — Я с самого начала говорил, что это плохая идея, но меня никто не слушал. А теперь их нет. 

— Я знаю, каково это — терять близких, — Давос положил ладонь Баратеону на плечо, тот тут же дернулся, высвобождаясь. — Мне доводилось переживать подобное. 

— И как вы с этим справились?

— С этим нельзя справиться. Нужно принять это и ждать, пока боль притупится. Но мне в свое время помогла отвлечься работа. 

— Чем вы занимаетесь? — Баратеон взглянул на него с любопытством, кажется, ему было действительно интересно. 

— В основном промышляю крабами. Иногда беру частных клиентов: морские прогулки, рыбалка. У меня неплохой эхо-радар, так что улов я гарантирую. Правда меня редко нанимают. Для обеспеченных людей моя техника слишком старая и невзрачная. Люди победнее не станут раскошеливаться на целую лодку только для себя. Так что если захотите отвлечься, я всегда к вашим услугам. 

Давос замолчал, и на террасе повисло напряженное молчание. 

— Простите, — он отвел глаза. — Не лучшее время для рекламы. 

— Для рекламы подходит любое время, — ответил Баратеон. — Так говорит друг моего отца.

Его губу задрожали. Глаза наполнились слезами, и как бы он ни старался сдерживаться, струи все же побежали по лицу. 

— Не нужно стесняться своего горя, — Давос снова сжал его плечо. На этот раз мальчишка не сопротивлялся. 

— Роберт, мой брат, считает, что мне следовало остаться на дне вместе с родителями. 

— Твой брат — идиот. 

Баратеон хмыкнул, и это походило на смешок. 

— Безусловно, но это к делу не относится. Я не могу перестать думать, что он прав. Если бы можно было поменяться, сделать так, чтобы родители выжили, а я погиб, я бы не колеблясь согласился.

— Хорошо, что так нельзя сделать. 

— Думаешь, я важнее родителей?

— Думаю, я не случайно оказался рядом с вашей яхтой, и вытащил именно тебя. 

— Веришь в чушь, вроде судьбы? — Баратеон поморщился. 

— Только в море, — честно признался Давос. — Хочешь шоколадку?

Баратеон удивленно на него посмотрел. Давос протянул ему купленный недавно батончик. Он чувствовал себя укротителем дикого животного, прикармливавшим строптивого зверя, чтобы войти к нему в доверие. 

— Знаете, кто придумал делать такие шоколадки?

— Нет.

— И я не знаю, — рассмеялся Давос. — Зато я много чего знаю о море, яхтах, рыбах и крабах. 

— Расскажи про крабов, — фраза прозвучала не как просьба, а скорее как приказ. 

Баратеон наконец принял шоколадку, разорвал упаковку и принялся с аппетитом жевать. Наверное, следовало сначала поинтересоваться, а можно ли ему вообще после спасения от утопления есть подобную пищу, но к тому времени, как Давос об этом подумал, половина батончика уже была съедена. Оставалось надеяться, что ничего страшного с мистером Баратеоном не случится. 

— На самом деле о крабах я знаю не так уж и много. Давайте я лучше расскажу, как проложить путь по звездам, если навигационное оборудование отказало. 

Баратеон кивнул. Кажется, сейчас ему было все равно, о чем слушать. Лишь бы чей-то голос заглушал его скорбные мысли.

***

Утром позвонил Джон Аррен, извинился за Роберта. Станнис послал его куда подальше. Кажется, впервые в жизни он нахамил старику и не собирался извиняться. Вчерашний день вспоминать не хотелось, а не вспоминать не получалось. Вечером его отвлек от мыслей Давос, но, когда Станнис вернулся в палату, боль навалилась на него с удвоенной силой. Полночи он вертелся в кровати без сна. Каждый раз, закрывая глаза, он видел горящие останки «Горделивой», стремительно уходящие под воду, а в ушах звучал голос Роберта: «Это твоя вина!». Заснуть получилось лишь к утру, когда в комнату уже начал пробиваться рассвет. Однако короткий, рваный сон успокоения не принес. Во сне Станнис блуждал в клубах едкого дыма, который разъедал глаза, и слезы текли по щекам. Когда ему удавалось выныривать на свет, он видел отца, машущего щипцами для барбекю и маму с бокалом апельсинового сока. Но стоило сделать шаг им навстречу, все снова затягивало непроглядным дымом. «Научись отдыхать», — звучало совсем рядом. Станнис протягивал руку, но ловил лишь воздух. «И смени рубашку!» — доносилось совсем с другой стороны. Станнис бежал туда, но вновь находил лишь пустоту. 

Когда он проснулся, подушка была мокрой от слез. Станнис лежал с закрытыми глазами и пытался снова погрузиться в сон. Пусть это был кошмар, но в нем он слышал голоса родителей. Ничего не получалось. Тогда Станнис решительно откинул одеяло и встал. После завтрака его осмотрел врач, сказал, что все в порядке, и нет смысла держать его в клинике дальше. Станнис и сам был рад покинуть это место, вот только возвращаться домой ему не хотелось. Аррен заверил, что пришлет машину к обеду, но Станнис не стал ее дожидаться. Наверное, это было глупо. Его вещи сейчас покоились на морском дне, а новые он получит лишь в особняке Баратеонов в другом городе. Сейчас у Станниса осталась только та одежда, в которой его вытащили из воды, но он все равно вышел в незнакомый город. Сначала он бездельно шатался по улицам. С моря дул приятный бриз, и судя по безоблачному небу, день обещал быть жарким. К полудню опасения Станниса подтвердились. Солнце палило нещадно, и редкая тень не спасала. На каждом углу можно было найти летние кафе и укрыться под зонтиками или тентами, но сидеть просто так, ничего не заказывая — ведь денег у него не было, — Станнис не хотел. Сам того не замечая, он двинулся к пристани. Найти ее оказалось несложно: нужно было просто двигаться вниз по склону, навстречу свежему ветру. 

К тому времени, как Станнис вошел в порт, его мысли прояснились. Нужно было что-то делать: позвонить Джону Аррену или, на худой конец, Роберту. Нельзя просто взять и сбежать от проблем. Или можно? Интересно, если он напросится к кому-нибудь в команду, его возьмут? Вряд ли, тем более без денег и документов. Да и работать руками Станнис не особо умел. Впрочем, один знакомый человек в этом порту у него был. Поспрашивав немного, Станнис выяснил, что лодка Давоса Сиворта пришвартована совсем недалеко. Похоже, Давоса тут знал чуть ли не каждый, и местные не особо удивлялись, что его разыскивают. Ну да, Давос же возит частных клиентов. Правда он жаловался, что такое случается нечасто… Станнис решил не задумываться над этим, в конце концов, Давос показался ему веселым, общительным малым, не удивительно, что у него здесь столько приятелей. 

Лодка Давоса называлась «Черная Бета» и выглядела она весьма потрепанной. В некоторых местах обшивка потрескалась и основательно выцвела. Оставалось надеяться, что внутри дело обстояло лучше, чем снаружи. Иначе непонятно, как Давос вообще на ней передвигался. Хозяин обнаружился на палубе и, судя по всему, собирался в ближайшее время отчаливать. Несколько минут Станнис просто стоял на пристани, наблюдая за выверенными движениями Давоса и размышляя, стоит ли его отвлекать. Может, у него есть срочные дела, а Станнис только помешает?

— Не терпится покинуть порт? — громко спросил он и тут же себя обругал. Давос едва не выронил канат из рук и резко обернулся. — Прости, не хотел тебя напугать.

— Ничего, — Давос натянуто улыбнулся и бросил канат у мачты. Он отряхнул руки и спрыгнул на пристань к Станнису. — Что привело вас сюда, мистер Баратеон?

— Просто Станнис. За последние сутки мне осточертело это «мистер». — Станнис немного помолчал, пытаясь сформулировать ответ на вопрос, вот только он и сам плохо представлял, зачем явился. — Твое предложение в силе?

— Которое?

— Морская прогулка, рыбалка, — как же ужасно это звучало в такой момент.

— Вам… Тебе разве не нужно на похороны? — осторожно спросил Давос.

— Похороны кого? Пустых гробов? — Станнис выдохнул, чтобы успокоиться. — Водолазы еще ищут… тела, но там слишком глубоко и сильное течение, сколько времени понадобится, неизвестно. Роберт в бешенстве, считает, что это было заказное убийство. Поднял на уши всех, кого только смог.

— Я, конечно, не специалист, но согласен с твоим братом, — сказал Давос. — Было несколько взрывов. Если нужно, я готов дать показания. И мне кажется, в такой момент ты должен быть рядом с братом. Помочь ему разобраться. 

— Это вернет мне родителей?

— Нет, но…

— Просто «нет», без всяких «но». Если не хочешь возиться со мной, так и скажи.

— Не хочу, чтобы потом ты раскаялся за непродуманное решение. 

— Она сказала, что я должен научиться отдыхать, — Станнис посмотрел Давосу в глаза. — Моя мать. Это были ее последние слова. Мне это нужно. Как будто выполнить ее последнюю просьбу. 

— Поднимайся, — Давос коротко махнул рукой к трапу.

— Спасибо, — прошептал Станнис и направился к лестнице. 

— А где твои вещи?

— Их нет.

— Разве тебе не привезли в больницу?

— Нет. После выписки я должен был сразу отправиться в особняк, но пришел сюда.

— Понятно, — протянул Давос, хотя вряд ли что-то понял. 

— Кстати, — Станнис остановился на середине трапа. — Денег с собой у меня тоже нет, и я не уверен, что по возвращению Роберт согласится оплатить твой счет. И управлять лодкой я не умею. Просто, чтобы ты знал. 

Несколько секунд ему казалось, что Давос вышвырнет его в море, но тот лишь рассмеялся. 

— В таком случае и я должен признаться. Еды почти нет, питаться будем тем, что поймаем. Одеяло одно, аптечка пустая, а навигационное оборудование барахлит. Но у тебя есть целых пять минут, чтобы вернуться на берег. 

— За какую из этих веревок нужно потянуть, чтобы поднять парус? — спокойно поинтересовался Станнис.

— Сначала надо убрать трап и вообще приготовиться. Да и из гавани пойдем на моторе. Не спеши так, море никуда не денется. 

— Тогда, может, еще и перекусим? — за весь день Станнис так и не поел, к больничному завтраку он почти не притронулся, и теперь жалел об этом. 

— Идем, — Давос направился к трюму. — Где-то у меня оставалась вчерашнее рагу. Правда, в нем лука больше, чем рыбы. 

Сейчас Станнис был согласен даже на лук.

***

Давос открыл глаза и зябко поежился. Ночью в море бывало прохладно даже в этих краях, а свое одеяло он отдал Станнису. Давос повернулся и окинул взглядом каюту, он оказался один. На полу валялось скомканное одеяло — единственное доказательство того, что богатый наследник на его лодке ему не приснился. Как Давос вообще согласился на подобную авантюру? Бросить все и отправиться в путешествие, за которое ему, скорее всего, не заплатят. И это в тот момент, когда у него есть дела. Давос поднялся и потянулся. Никуда не спешить и поддаться мимолетной прихоти, пусть даже и не своей, было приятно. А дела подождут. В конце концов, даже у президента бывает отпуск, что уж говорить о простом рыбаке. 

Станнис обнаружился на палубе с удочкой в руках и пустым ведром рядом. Он хмуро наблюдал за леской, колыхавшейся в воде. Видя, как неловко Станнис держит удочку и дергает ее на себя, Давос не удивился бы, узнав, что тот вообще впервые рыбачит. Впрочем, собрать удочку и закинуть ее он как-то сумел.

— Доброе утро, — поприветствовал его Давос. 

— Сомневаюсь, — буркнул Станнис.

— Давно здесь сидишь?

— Не знаю. Было еще темно, когда я вышел.

— Плохо спалось.

— Отвратительно.

— Я предупреждал, что кровать одна, да и та не мягче пола.

— Не в этом дело. Жесткий пол даже хорош: помогает отвлечься от мыслей. 

Станнис дернул удочку, леска натянулась и порвалась, заставляя его опрокинуться на спину.

— Проклятье! — выругался Станнис и потянулся к лежащему рядом чемоданчику со снастями. 

— Подожди, — остановил его Давос. — Если продолжишь в том же духе, оставишь меня без запасов. 

— Я возмещу… — попытался возразить Станнис, но Давос перехватил его руку.

— Нет, давай лучше ты не будешь портить снасти. Течение сильное, а рыба здесь водится крупная. Возьми вот эту леску и крючок побольше. И не гипнотизируй воду. Это же спиннинг. Закидываешь, придерживаешь катушку, чувствуешь напряжение лески. Клюнуло — тяни. 

Давос взмахнул удочкой, демонстрируя все только что сказанное на практике. Крючок с плеском погрузился в воду. 

— Держи, — Давос передал удочку Станнису. — Стой у правого борта. Следи внимательно. Это не так просто, как может показаться со стороны, но если ты устал, лучше отдохни.

— Тогда, нам нечем будет обедать, — Станнис неловко закинул удочку. — К тому же это отвлекает, можно сосредоточиться на деле. 

Давос оставил его одного, а сам прошел в рубку, проверил приборы, внес поправки в курс. Подумав, он порылся в вещах и вытащил кусок ткани. Когда-то это была простынь, сейчас она годилась разве что на тряпье. Давос потихоньку отрывал от нее лоскуты и использовал, если нужно было вытереть руки или что-то подвязать. Вернувшись на палубу, он протянул ткань Станнису.

— Повяжи на голову, а то заработаешь солнечный удар. Хотя погоди, не бросай удочку, я сам.

Он сложил ткань треугольником и водрузил Станнису на голову наподобие банданы, затянув узел на затылке. 

— И рубашку сними. Я поищу тебе что-нибудь полегче. Хотя к полдню начнет жарить так, что никакой одежды не захочется. Кстати клевать в жару не будет. 

— Значит, мы в любом случае останемся без обеда, — буркнул Станнис, старательно забрасывая удочку в очередной раз. — Или можем проверить ловушки.

— Какие ловушки?

— На крабов. Ты же крабов ловишь. 

— Ну да. Но я не ставлю ловушки каждый день. Да и не успел бы я вчера, потому что… Ты знаешь почему. К тому же крабов не едят, их дороже продать, а самому пообедать луковым супом. 

Станнис нахмурился, сжал зубы и монотонно раз за разом взмахивал удочкой. 

— Хватит, — Давос положил руку ему на плечо. — Рыбалка должна приносить удовольствие, по крайней мере, рыбалка со спиннингом, а такое ощущение, что тебя заставляют. 

— Какое вообще может быть удовольствие в махании палкой с веревкой? Рыбу ловят, чтобы не умереть с голода, не более того.

— Ты слишком плохого мнения о моих запасах, — усмехнулся Давос. — Не королевская кухня, конечно, но и от голода мы не умрем. Ближайшую пару дней точно. Но если тебе так хочется поймать рыбу, у меня есть радар. Посмотрим, что можно сделать. 

Давос вернулся в рубку и включил эхорадар. Он уже забыл, когда последний раз пользовался им по назначению, именно для выслеживания рыбы. Экран загорелся равномерным серым цветом. Ничего удивительного в том, что Станнис безуспешно орудовал спиннингом — рыбы поблизости не оказалось. Давос покрутил ручку дальности, потом сменил курс. Вновь посмотрел на радар. 

Хоть Станнис и бросил все силы на добычу рыбы, перерыв на завтрак он все же сделал. Правда только после того, как Давос рассказал, что в ближайшие пару часов улов ему не светит. Пока Станнис готовил завтрак — для богатого мальчика яичницу он жарил вполне прилично — Давос покопался в своих вещах. Одежды, подходящей Станнису, не нашлось, но Давосу все же удалось отыскать почти новую футболку. Ему самому она была мала, поэтому он редко ее надевал, а Станнису пришлась впору. Возражать против чужой одежды он не стал, безропотно надел и футболку, и сооруженные из старых джинсов шорты. В таком наряде, с повязанной на голове выцветшей тряпкой, никто не признал бы в нем отпрыска славного рода Баратеон. Давосу даже показалось, что в обносках Станнис чувствует себя комфортней, чем в рубашке и брюках. А вот поведение его изменилось с точностью до наоборот. Позавтракав и окончательно проснувшись, Станнис стал более жестким. Просьбы начали походить на приказы, а в голосе прорезалось недовольство. Впрочем, указания Давоса помочь с канатами или техникой, он выполнял без возражений. 

К полудню они нагнали выслеживаемый косяк рыбы. Давос оставался за штурвалом и следил за добычей по радару, Станнис же принялся оттачивать искусство спиннинга. Первая рыба сорвалась с крючка, он зло зашипел, но в глазах его блеснул азарт. Кажется, теперь он понял, что такое удовольствие от рыбалки. Вторая попытка увенчалась успехом. Рыба была небольшая, юркая, извивалась в руках Станниса, но тот держал крепко. Еще пару взмахов удочкой, и к ней присоединилась вторая, а затем и третья. 

— Вот, — Станнис поставил ведро, в котором плескалась рыба. — На сегодня нам хватит, а завтра поймаем еще.

Его глаза блестели. Впервые Давос видел его довольным, без гримасы боли на лице. Успех следовало закрепить. 

— Как насчет еще более острых ощущений? — сказал он. — Теперь ее надо почистить выпотрошить и приготовить. Последнее, впрочем, я могу сделать сам.

Станнис поморщился, но возражать не стал. 

— Только руки себе не отрежь! — крикнул Давос ему вдогонку. — Нам хватит и одного калеки на корабле, — добавил он тише, сжимая и разжимая забинтованные пальцы на левой руке. 

Приближение чужого корабля Давос заметил, только когда Станнис скрылся в трюме. Судя по радару, судно целенаправленно двигалось к ним. Давос выругался. Встречаться с морской полицией не хотелось. Еще больше не хотелось нарваться на пиратов, которые хоть и редко, но все же попадались в этих краях. Бело-синий катер появился на горизонте, и Давос сбросил ход, позволяя себя догнать. Спустя пару минут офицер морской полиции ступил на палубу. Судя по его суровому выражению лица, церемониться он не собирался. 

— Вы знаете, что находитесь в нейтральных водах, сэр? — без предисловий начал он.

Давос покосился на навигатор: и правда, они зашли достаточно далеко в глубь океана. Выход в нейтральные воды не считался преступлением, но выглядел очень подозрительно.

— Простите, — ответил Давос. — Я не заметил.

— Как давно вы в море?

— Второй день.

— А вообще?

— Достаточно, — уклончиво ответил Давос.

— И не заметили, что вышли в нейтральные воды?

— Я немного отвлекся…

— Документы на лодку, — похоже, понятия вежливости офицер не знал. 

За подобный тон, а также отсутствие слов «пожалуйста», «будьте любезны», «сэр» можно было написать жалобу в морское управление, и офицер получил бы выговор. Но только когда Давос окажется на суше. В море же лучше безоговорочно подчиняться полиции, это один из многих уроков, которые он вынес из жизни.

— Краболовля, — офицер пролистал документы. — То есть добываете крабов?

— Да.

— Днем, в такую жару и в нейтральных водах?

— Нет, сейчас я просто рыбачил. Разрешенную рыбу, — поспешно добавил Давос, видя, как подозрительно прищурился офицер. — В разрешенных объемах. Просто, чтобы хватило на ужин. 

Офицер ему явно не поверил и уже открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но тут из трюма показался Станнис, вытирая руки от требухи полотенцем.

— У тебя масло кончилось, — заявил он. — А сковорода настолько древняя, что, боюсь, рыба на ней сгорит к чертовой матери. 

Он замер, глядя на офицера, и беззаботное выражение лица сменилось привычной кислой миной, как если бы он страдал от зубной боли.

— Мистер Флорент? 

— Мистер Баратеон? — удивился в ответ офицер. — Что вы здесь делаете?

— В данный момент жарю рыбу.

— Мои соболезнования… — попытался начать офицер, но Станнис его быстро прервал.

— Да-да-да, мне надо идти, а то от обеда останутся одни угли. 

— Добавь воды, — крикнул ему в спину Давос, — пусть получится тушеная. — Он обернулся к офицеру и объяснил: — Вы ведь в курсе, что произошло с его родителями. Морская прогулка должна помочь парню отвлечься. Он ловил рыбу спиннингом и очень увлекся. Я видел, что мы входим в нейтральные воды, но решил не мешать ему. Мы должны были сразу же повернуть назад, но тут вы нас нагнали.

— Да, — задумчиво произнес офицер. — Наверное, так лучше. Я знаю Станниса, то есть мистера Баратеона. Представить не могу, что он сейчас переживает. Но впредь все же следите за навигацией и сразу поворачивайте.

— Да, сэр. 

Офицер козырнул и направился обратно к патрульному катеру. Давос перевел дыхание и спрятал документы. Из трюма начал доноситься запах рыбы. Надо бы пойти проверить как там дела у Станниса, а то кухонная утварь и впрямь старая, не спалил бы он лодку вместе с обедом. 

В кухне на плите стояла сковородка, в которой шкворчали две рыбины, но самого Станниса не оказалось. Давос прошел в комнатку, служившую спальней, и замер на пороге. Видимо, Станнис пытался найти съестные припасы, но нашел кое-что поинтересней. Кровать была поднята и несколько досок в полу аккуратно вынуты. Они не были сломаны, просто не крепились в полу, закрывая пространство внизу. Рядом с образовавшейся дырой сидел Станнис и одну за другой вытаскивал из нее коробки. Некоторые он уже успел вскрыть, и у его ног валялись сигары и бутылки с алкоголем. Услышав шаги, он обернулся и уставился на Давоса словно впервые его видел. В его глазах читалось разочарование.

— Значит, краболов?

— Крабами я тоже иногда промышляю. Но, если начистоту, нечасто, только чтобы не вызвать подозрений. 

— А на самом деле возишь контрабанду.

— Это прибыльнее, чем крабы. А еще не так затратно и конкурентов меньше. 

— Повезло же тебе, что я знаком с Флорентом. И что тебя не стали допрашивать и обыскивать в связи с гибелью родителей. Хотя теперь понятно, почему ты хотел скорее сбежать из города. 

— И еще потому, что груз надо доставить покупателю.

— Тогда зачем ты взялся развлекать меня?

— Тебе это было нужнее. А покупатель никуда не денется. В крайнем случае, всегда можно найти другого. 

Станнис помолчал, осматривая комнату, потом поднял взгляд на Давоса. 

— И что теперь? Сбросишь меня в воду и скажешь, что никогда не встречал?

— Что за глупость?! — от такого предположения Давос едва не лишился дара речи. — Не забывай: я тебя спас, хотя мог бы даже не пытаться. Я просто надеюсь, что ты не станешь вызывать своего друга из морской полиции и не сдашь меня.

— Он мне не друг, — ответил Станнис. — Я встречался с его племянницей, но мы расстались. Правда, не уверен, что он в курсе. Наверное, до сих пор надеется, что она станет женой Баратеона. 

Давос не стал уточнять, хотя ему было интересно, почему Станнис не сошелся с племянницей офицера. Однако сейчас его больше заботил груз.

— Может, все-таки уберем все это обратно? — с надеждой спросил он.

Станнис нехотя поднялся и уступил ему место.

— И много можно выручить за вино и сигары? — с сомнением поинтересовался он, пока Давос засовывал все обратно в тайник.

— Это не просто вино и сигары, это настоящие кубинские сигары и ром. Покупаешь по дешевке, а продаешь за хорошие деньги. Да, навар получается приличный. 

— Что такого особенного в кубинском роме?

— Хочешь узнать?

Станнис помедлил, но все же кивнул и протянул руку за бутылкой.

***

Станнис лежал на палубе и смотрел на небо сквозь растопыренные пальцы. Никогда в жизни он не чувствовал себя настолько пьяным. Наверное, потому что никогда не пытался по-настоящему напиться. Сделать это оказалось несложно, нужно было просто почаще прикладываться к бутылке. Настоящий кубинской ром оставлял во рту неприятный привкус. Станнис не был ценителем вин, но мог с ходу назвать несколько напитков, превосходящий этот вкусовыми качествами. Впрочем, со своей основной задачей он прекрасно справлялся — Станнис был мертвецки пьян. Он в очередной раз отхлебнул из бутылки, поморщился. Должно быть, что-то подобное пили пираты, когда-то давно обитавшие в этих морях. Или контрабандисты.

— Почему ты этим занимаешься? — спросил он.

— Пью с тобой собственный товар? — отозвался Давос, сидевший напротив.

Он привалился к борту лодки и, прикрыв глаза, подставлял лицо солнцу. Если бы Станнис протянул руку, он мог бы ухватить его за ногу. Вот только зачем ему это делать? Впрочем, «зачем» не тот вопрос, что возникает в голове пьяного человека. 

— Перевозишь контрабанду? — уточнил Станнис.

— Я же говорил, ради денег, — ответил Давос. — Мой отец был краболовом, я помогал ему с детства, а когда он умер, то продолжил его дело. Это ведь только кажется, что все просто. Крабы — весьма прихотливые твари. Их сложно поймать, а если поймал, то половина передохнет по пути на рынок. Цена у них выше, чем у рыбы, но и затрат больше. Чистая выгода получается ничтожной. Однажды приятель попросил меня перевезти кое-какие вещи. Я согласился и получил больше, чем зарабатывал за месяц. Мы с женой тогда как раз ждали ребенка, эти деньги очень пригодились. 

— И тебе не стыдно?

— За то, что не плачу налоги?

— За то, что нарушаешь закон.

— Закон можно нарушать множеством способов, мой не самый плохой. В конце концов, я ведь не наркотики или оружие перевожу. 

— И как к этому относится твоя жена?

— Мы развелись два года назад.

— Из-за твоего ремесла?

— Нет, она так и не узнала. Да и если бы узнала, не думаю, что осудила бы меня. Но дело было в другом. — Давос помолчал, но все же продолжил: — Я любил ее, но не так, как следовало. Без меня ей было лучше. А почему ты расстался с племянницей Флорента?

— С чего я вдруг должен тебе рассказывать? — огрызнулся Станнис.

— Ну, я ведь тебе рассказываю. 

— У парней на факультете есть развлечение: кто больше придумает недостатков Селисы Флорент: большие уши, усики над верхней губой, курчавые волосы, манера одеваться, как в позапрошлом веке. Отчасти поэтому я пригласил ее на свидание, из чувства противоречия. Мы встречались полгода, а потом она меня бросила. 

— Сочувствую, — сказал Давос. — А что ее в тебе не устроило?

— У девушек на нашем факультете тоже есть развлечение: кто больше найдет минусов у Станниса Баратеона. Вроде: тощий как спичка, косматые волосы, глаза невнятного цвета.

— С глазами они неправы. 

— Нас заочно поженили еще в первом семестре. Она ушла к рыжей третьекурснице, а я даже не расстроился. Мне было все равно. До сегодняшнего дня, я о ней даже не вспоминал. 

— За то, чтобы мы находили людей по вкусу, а не страшных баб. 

Давос отсалютовал бутылкой и сделал большой глоток, Станнис последовал его примеру. В глазах заплясали разноцветные искры.

— Боже, ну и пробирающая штука! — воскликнул он, когда смог снова дышать.

— Я же говорил, лучше кубинского рома ничего нет. Ну, разве что их местное самодельное пойло. Оно как русская рулетка, никогда не знаешь, останешься ли после нее жив и зряч.

— То, что мне сейчас нужно. Давай махнем на Кубу. Сколько у нас на это уйдет? Месяц, два? Я готов к любым опасностям.

Давос рассмеялся.

— Мы даже курс не меняли. Продолжим в том же духе, будем там уже завтра. Но в случае чего с полицией будешь разбираться сам. 

— Я — Станнис Баратеон! Сенатор Ланнистер — лучший друг моего отца. Плевать мне на полицию, хочу на Кубу. Только море, песок и алкоголь!

— Аминь, — Давос вновь поднял бутылку.

***

Утренний туман постепенно таял под палящими лучами солнца. Давос лениво крутил штурвал и пил кофе. Кофе кубинцы производили не такой превосходный, как ром, но все равно на порядок лучше того, что Давосу доводилось пробовать на материке. До побережья оставалось полдня пути, и это было форменным безумием. Как и последние несколько дней, начиная с того момента, когда он увидел дорогую яхту на горизонте. Конечно, Давос не мог не помочь терпящим бедствие, но что случилось потом? Вместо того чтобы доставить груз по назначению, он взялся развлекать убитого горем мальчишку. Вместо того чтобы повернуть назад после предупреждения морской полиции, он продолжил вести лодку к берегам Кубы. В конце концов, вчера он пил собственный товар, что уж совсем недопустимо для контрабандиста. Вместе с этим стоило признать, что внезапное путешествие стало лучшим за последние несколько лет. Что-то было в Станнисе Баратеоне, заставляющее Давоса отказаться от принципов, забыть о делах и идти у него на поводу. 

Из трюма послышался стон. Давос обернулся поприветствовать Станниса, но тот не спешил появляться. Вместо него раздался еще один стон, потом скрипнули ступени. И лишь спустя пару минут показалась взлохмаченная голова. Двигался Станнис осторожно, медленно, с трудом передвигая конечности.

— В аптечке есть аспирин, — сказал Давос вместо приветствия. Он подумал, что пожелать доброго утра было бы нечестно.

— Зачем? — Станнис вышел в рубку и тут же скривился.

— Помогает от головной боли, — ответил Давос. — Или не помогает, но больше все рано ничего нет.

— У меня не болит голова, — Станнис сделал пару шагов и зашипел сквозь зубы. — Но, кажется, это единственное, что у меня не болит. Что вчера было?

— Ты пил. То есть мы пили.

— Это я помню, а дальше?

— Ну, мы говорили, потом опять пили, потом решили отправиться на Кубу.

— Мы дрались?

— Нет.

— Попали в шторм?

— Нет. Откуда вообще такие мысли?

— Последнее, что я помню, это как просил не менять курс. Что было дальше?

— Ты уснул.

— Тогда почему у меня такое чувство, что вчера меня засунули в мясорубку? 

— Возможно, интоксикация, — предположил Давос. — Или… А ну-ка сними футболку.

Станнис подозрительно на него покосился, но все же потянул край футболки вверх. Едва он попытался поднять руки, как зашипел от боли. Давос подошел ближе и помог справиться с одеждой. Спина Станниса была ярко-красного цвета. В некоторых местах она шелушилась, в некоторых покрылась крошечными пузырьками. 

— Да ты обгорел! — удивился Давос. — Не надо было оставлять тебя спать на солнце. Извини, я просто не подумал, что у тебя такая чувствительная кожа.

— Она не чувствительная, — буркнул Станнис. — Просто я давно не загорал. Но если это простой солнечный ожог, то ничего страшного. 

— Я бы не был так уверен. Лучше чем-нибудь обработать.

— Чем? Аспирином?

— Хотя бы холодный компресс приложить, — сказал Давос. — Спускайся в каюту, я поищу, чем можно помочь. 

— Кажется, там оставался ром, — задумчиво заметил Станнис. 

— Только не пробуй им натереться, сделаешь еще хуже. 

— Даже не думал о подобном. Исключительно внутрь.

Для Давоса солнце никогда не было проблемой, он с детства привык к его палящим лучам. Да и сказалось множество поколений рыбаков, предшествовавших ему. Кремом Давос никогда не пользовался, даже если приходилось обгореть на солнце. Однако Станнису повезло, что Давос не был одиночкой и не раз принимал на лодке гостей или коллег для совместного дела. Под всякий когда-то забытый на его лодке хлам он отвел особую коробку, в которой время от времени можно было найти что-то полезное. Давос достал ее с полки, покопался внутри. Иногда ему казалось, что коробка волшебная и выдает все, что ему требуется. Но, как и во всяком волшебстве, было одно ограничение: вещь должна быть по-настоящему нужной. Когда Давос перебирал содержимое коробки от нечего делать, в ней находилась лишь ненужная ерунда. Но сейчас полный тюбик солнцезащитного крема почти сразу попался под руку. Давос даже не помнил, кто именного его здесь оставил, но мысленно поблагодарил неизвестного за забывчивость. На тюбике большим шрифтом значилось: «Три в одном!». Что-то вроде универсального крема, подходит как для защиты от солнца, так и для применения после. Давос не очень доверял таким вот продуктам «все и сразу», но альтернативы не было.

Спустившись в трюм, Давос застал весьма интересную картину. Станнис сидел на полу с бутылкой рома в одной руке, а другой остервенело расчесывал кожу на спине докуда мог дотянуться. От ногтей оставались красные полосы, еще чуть-чуть и он расцарапает себя в кровь. 

— Эй, полегче, — Давос шагнул вперед и перехватил его руку. — Так будет только хуже.

— Сомневаюсь, что может быть хуже, чем сейчас, — Станнис высвободил руку.

Давос опустился на пол позади него. 

— Если жизнь меня чему и научила, — сказал он, открывая крышку крема, — так это тому, что хуже может быть всегда. 

Станнис не ответил, он ссутулился на полу и напряженно засопел. Давос выдавил крем сразу его спину, и тот вздрогнул. Он осторожно дотронулся до кожи Станниса кончиками пальцев и принялся растирать крем. Левая кисть Давоса оставалась забинтованной, и приходилось действовать только правой. Хоть он и был правшой, но без помощи другой руки чувствовал себя неудобно. Кожа под пальцами горела огнем, но, несмотря на ожог, была мягкой и нежной на ощупь. Крем быстро впитывался, и Давос добавил еще. Стараясь не торопиться, он провел пальцами от одного плеча Станниса до другого, размазывая крем, затем вдоль позвоночника до самого края шорт. Время от времени Станнис вздрагивал, не то от боли, не то от самих прикосновений. Давос помедлил и накрыл его плечо ладонью, провел вниз, слегка растопырив пальцы, стараясь почувствовать рельеф мышц. Затем в обратную сторону и уже немного сильнее надавливая. Сейчас он не столько втирал крем, сколько ласкал Станниса. Возможно, Давос перешел границу, и ему следовало прекратить, но Станнис молчал и не просил остановиться. Теперь на его коже оставались следы от рук Давоса. В некоторых местах проступили синяки. Давос придвинулся ближе, легко подул на горячую кожу. Станнис шумно втянул воздух сквозь зубы. Давос скользнул ладонью под его рукой и погладил живот, спустился чуть ниже, к краю шорт, но тут Станнис поймал его за руку. 

Некоторое время они так и сидели замерев. Давос практически обнимал Станниса, а тот держал его руку, не давая ей пробраться ему в штаны. Но и убирать ладонь Давоса Станнис не спешил, словно бы решал, как поступить дальше. Для Давоса же все было очевидно. Если бы Станнис не хотел близости, сбросил бы его руку, отстранился и ушел сразу. Однако он этого не сделал. Давос наклонился еще чуть ближе и коснулся губами плеча Станниса, почувствовав жар его кожи, ее мягкость и запах солнцезащитного крема. Он целовал медленно, осторожно, чтобы не оставить багровых кровоподтеков, сначала плечо, затем неспешно двинулся вверх, переходя на шею. Станнис, до этого сидевший неподвижно, словно застывшая статуя, судорожно выдохнул и чуть наклонил голову, подставляясь под поцелуй.

Давос тут же отстранился, но лишь затем, чтобы расстегнуть свою рубашку. Левой рукой, да еще и в бинтах, сделать это было совсем непросто. Однако рубашка была старой, разношенной, и пуговицы легко выскакивали из петель. Распахнув ее и скинув с плеч, Давос притянул к себе Станниса, заставляя откинуться на свою грудь. Станнис прикрыл глаза и слегка закусил губу. Его ладонь все еще лежала на ладони Давоса, но теперь уже не останавливала ее. Станнис просто держал его за руку, слегка водя пальцами и поглаживая. Давос осторожно двинул рукой вниз, накрыл пах Станниса и слегка надавил, принялся массировать, чувствуя, как под пальцами напрягается и проступает под тканью член. 

Станнис тихо застонал и откинул голову Давосу на плечо. Левую ладонь он сжимал на колене Давоса, а правой робко гладил руку, ласкавшую его. Давос положил ладонь ему между ног и с силой придвинул к себе, так что зад Станниса плотно прижался к его паху. Просто ласкать Станниса становилось все труднее и труднее. Собственный член болезненно напрягся в штанах и терся о плотную ткань джинсов. Давос перехватил Станниса поперек груди левой рукой, а правой расстегнул его джинсы и высвободил возбужденный член. Он крепко обхватил его ладонью и принялся скользить вверх-вниз. Крем, оставшийся на ладони, позволял делать это свободно и легко ускорять ритм. Станнис шипел сквозь зубы, но очень скоро стал подаваться навстречу движениям Давоса, а через пару минут стонал уже не сдерживаясь. Давос тоже прижимался к нему, терся о его зад, но одежда мешала. Если бы ее не было вовсе… От мыслей, что можно было бы делать со Станнисом в той же позе, но будь они без одежды, у Давоса перехватывало дыхание. Изгнать картину из головы не получалось, и вряд ли он вообще сможет это когда-нибудь сделать. 

Станнис извивался под его руками, вскидывал бедра навстречу и подавался назад, вжимаясь задом в его пах. Давос плотнее сжал пальцы. Станнис в очередной раз двинулся вперед, но движение вышло дерганым, резким. Он вскрикнул, и белая струя вырвалась, забрызгивая его грудь и пол каюты. Станнис обмяк, навалившись всем телом на Давоса. Тот еще массировал его опадавший член. Очень не хотелось выпускать Станниса из объятий, но тот почти сразу отстранился и застегнул джинсы. Обернувшись к Давосу, он сел, несколько отдалившись от него. Какое-то время он просто рассматривал Давоса. Интересно о чем он думал: как мог так поступить? Достоин ли этот парень? Почему бы не продолжить?

На последний вариант Давос никогда бы не поставил. Зря. Как оказалось, именно эти мысли и царили в голове Станниса.

— Снимай, — хрипло сказал он, указывая на джинсы Давоса. 

— Но… — тот не нашел, что ответить.

— Снимай!

Давос внезапно вспомнил, что перед ним богатый и влиятельный человек, который умеет приказывать. Не подчиниться он просто не смог. Наверное, это был один из немногих приказов в его жизни, который Давос выполнял с таким рвением. Он быстро стянул с себя джинсы вместе с бельем, от волнения едва не запутавшись в собственной одежде. Снять полностью помешали ботинки, и пришлось просто спустить штаны до щиколоток. Он оперся о руки за спиной и раздвинул колени. Член тяжело покачивался. Станнис подобрался ближе и медленно, осторожно наклонился вперед. Давос сидел, боясь пошевелиться или сделать лишнее движение. Ему не верилось, что Станнис и впрямь замер в нескольких сантиметрах от его члена. В какой-то момент даже показалось, что сейчас Станнис просто сбежит, но тот не собирался отступать. Он подался вперед, обхватил губами член Давоса и погрузил себе в рот. Давос тихонько ругнулся. Станнис двигался медленно, очень аккуратно, будто следовал какой-то схеме. У него явно не было большого опыта в подобных занятиях, однако и на то, что он делает это впервые, не походило. Давоса даже кольнула ревность, но все мысли очень быстро улетучились, когда Станнис обхватил основание его члена рукой и коротко, но быстро, задвигал головой. Надолго Давос не хватило. Он застонал и кончил не успевшему отстраниться Станнису в рот. Тот быстро сплюнул и утерся. Похоже, каюте после сегодняшнего дня потребуется влажная уборка. 

Давос подтянул джинсы и застегнул молнию. Станнис наблюдал за ним молча, смущенным он не выглядел. 

— Как насчет завтрака? — предложил Давос, чувствуя, что нужно что-то сказать. Да и, собственно, позавтракать не мешало.

— Я бы лучше вымылся, — ответил Станнис. — Или хотя бы искупался. 

— Подожди до вечера, есть одно безлюдное место на побережье, хочу тебе его показать — прозвучало двусмысленно, но Давос не имел в виду ничего предосудительного: он действительно знал много мест, где можно искупаться вдали от людских глаз. Впрочем, если Станнис захочет чего-то предосудительного, то место тоже прекрасно подойдет. 

— На берегу я надеялся на полноценный душ, — заметил Станнис. — Но насчет побережья тоже неплохая идея. А пока идем есть, я сейчас с голоду умру.

***

Станнис смотрел, как заходящее солнце отражается в воде, делая ее красного цвета. Поэты склонны называть подобный цвет кровавым, но Станнису он казался скорее морковным. Странно, но никаких тяжких воспоминаний закат не вызывал. Напротив, Станнису стало немного спокойней, но лишь немного. Возможно, это было связано со сменой обстановки. Сейчас он чувствовал себя другим человеком, а все ужасное, что произошло несколько дней назад, случилось не с ним. Конечно, он не мог бежать от себя долго, но совсем немного времени себе все же позволит. Станнис покосился на Давоса, уверенно ведущего лодку к берегу. За последние несколько дней Станнис совершил столько безумных поступков, сколько не совершал, наверное, за всю свою жизнь. Впрочем, этой самой жизнью он тоже был обязан Давосу. Станнис совершенно не знал этого человека, но, тем не менее, позволял везти себя куда угодно, и был готов оставаться с ним и дальше. Об этом он решил тоже пока не думать. Просто плыть по течению, отдаться судьбе, проветрить голову и привести разбитые мысли в порядок. 

В гавань они вошли уже в сумерках. Хотя гаванью это было трудно назвать. Станнису показалось, что они пришвартовались в рыбацкой деревне. Вокруг виднелись скромные, окутанные сетями лодки. Сильно пахло рыбой. Станнис понимал, что явившись в чужую страну тайком, не следовало входить в большой порт, но и не думал, что такие маленькие, бедные гавани вообще существуют.

— У нас не будут спрашивать визы или что-то подобное? — спросил он у Давоса, когда лодка заняла свое место, и тот начал спускать паруса.

— Здесь — нет. 

— Ты платишь местным начальникам, — понял Станнис.

— Не только я, — ответил Давос. — Пираты, контрабандисты, перевозчики нелегалов. Здесь много вакансий. Впрочем, я не знаю страны, где бы не было подпольного бизнеса. 

— А если нас остановит полиция и попросит документы? 

— Лучше всего не попадать в подобные ситуации, — сказал Давос. — В крайнем случае, можно заплатить. Но, во-первых, у меня с собой не так много денег. А во-вторых, есть большой шанс нарваться на честных блюстителей порядка и надолго загреметь в местную тюрьму. Так что в этом случае лучше отвечать, что мы честные туристы и просто оставили документы в гостинице. Ты говоришь по-испански?

— Немного, — пожал плечами Станнис. — Я изучал его, но опыта живого общения мне недостает. 

— Не беда, здесь многие говорят по-английски. А многие на тех языках, что не понимают и местные: французском, португальском, каких-то редких диалектах. 

— Хорошо, — Станнис кивнул. Все равно он не собирался болтать с местными. — И чем мы собираемся заниматься?

— Не знаю, это была твоя идея.

— Хм…

Чем можно заниматься в чужой стране, не в самой развитой его части, Станнис понятия не имел. Обычно в поездках заграницу он посещал музеи и различные местные исторические места. В Гаване тоже наверняка имелись музеи и проводились экскурсии, да и без них было на что посмотреть, но что делать в маленьком городке — или деревне? — ночью? Честно говоря, Станнис предпочел бы остаться на лодке и просто лечь спать, однако если уж он решил погрузиться в безумие, то делать это нужно с головой. 

— А чем обычно занимаешься ты? — спросил он.

— Решаю дела, — сказал Давос. — Закупаю товар, или наоборот продаю, если что-то привез с собой. Договариваюсь с поставщиками на следующую партию… Но иногда я захаживаю в местные заведения, так что не беспокойся, прогулку по городу я тебе обеспечу. 

Станнис не назвал бы это городом даже в самом хорошем расположении духа. Нет, он не считал, что любой город должен состоять из небоскребов, автострад и супермаркетов, но предполагал, как минимум, наличие асфальта. Дорога, по которой они шли от гавани, постепенно обрастала домами, появлялись дорожные знаки и светофоры. Возможно, где-то ближе к центру появлялся и асфальт, но здесь оставалась голая земля, и проезжающие мимо автомобили, которых оказалось неожиданно много, то и дело обдавали их клубами пыли. Справа и слева возвышались многоэтажные здания, нередко между ними неведомым образом вклинивались маленькие деревянные домишки. Несмотря на налет нищеты, во многих окнах горел свет, а кое-где попадались и неоновые вывески. Автомобили тоже встречались самые разные: от тех, что давно пора было сдать в утиль, до новейших моделей, которые и в Штатах-то мог себе позволить не каждый. Солнце давно скрылось за горизонтом, но людей на улицах было много. Группа подростков горланила песни под гитару. К удивлению Станниса, это оказалось нечто из того, что крутят на топовых радиостанциях, хоть и исполненное с ужасным испанским акцентом. Несколько немолодых мужчин что-то бурно обсуждали, стоя у автомобиля с открытым капотом. То и дело встречались торговцы, несмотря на поздний час предлагавшие, казалось, все что угодно от свежих овощей и зелени до оберегов от порчи. Странно, но Станнис не заметил проституток. Хотя, в такую жару трудно понять, кто из девушек зазывает клиента откровенным нарядом, а кто надел короткие шортики просто потому что жарко. 

— Куда мы идем? — спросил Станнис. В принципе, он был не против и просто погулять по городу, но судя по тому, как уверенно шел Давос, тот вел их в определенное место.

— В одно заведение, — ответил он. — Ничего особенного, просто бар. Но из всех мест, в которых я обычно бываю этот самый… ммм… 

— Приличный?

Давос усмехнулся.

— Вроде того. Я бы сказал, скорее подходящий. Много американцев, современная музыка, в качестве оплаты принимают доллары. Да и полиция туда редко заглядывает. Правда, идти далековато.

— Ничего, я готов прогуляться. 

Прогулка заняла не больше получаса, хотя Станнис уже настроился идти всю ночь. Район ничем не отличался от тех, которые они уже прошли: все та же утоптанная земля вместо дороги, дома и торговцы. Правда стало попадаться больше заведений вроде баров, кинотеатров и гостиниц, а иногда и все вместе под одной крышей. К одному такому заведению они и подошли. На небольшом пятиэтажном здании красовалась вывеска «Мотель», чуть ниже нее светилась вторая. Название было на испанском, и Станнис не смог его прочесть. 

Давос сбавил ход и придержал Станниса за руку. 

— Не думаю, что здесь опасно, но на всякий случай не ссорься ни с кем и держись рядом. 

— Я что похож на человека, который затевает драки? — сказал Станнис. В подобном его еще никто не обвинял.

Давос пристально его оглядел.

— Не знаю. Мне кажется, ты способен на необдуманные поступки. Но даже если это не так, все равно будь осторожен. 

— Кажется, я не говорил такого лет с пяти, но ладно, я буду вести себя хорошо.

— Вот и славно. 

Давос поднялся по ступенькам и открыл дверь, пропуская Станниса вперед. 

Станнис редко посещал клубы, бары и подобные заведения, но те, в которых бывал, ничем особо от этого кубинского бара с непонятным названием не отличались. Станнис с любопытством осмотрелся: барная стойка, несколько столиков, за которыми в основном сидели парочки, танцпол с топчущимися молодыми и не очень людьми. Играло что-то быстрое, напряженное. Танцующие дергали руками и ногами в быстром рваном ритме. Однажды Роберт водил Станниса в подобное место. Особого восторга оно у него не вызвало.

Давос уверенно прошел к бару, пару раз поздоровавшись с местными посетителями. На Станниса бросали заинтересованные взгляды, но вслух вопросов не задавали. Они с Давосом устроились за барной стойкой. Давос заказал какое-то пойло, явно не самое дорогое.

— Что-то ты в этот раз быстро, — сказал бармен, наливая темно-коричневой жидкости в стаканы. — Обычно тебя не видно пару месяцев.

— Появились некоторые обстоятельства, — неопределенно ответил Давос и взял стакан.

Бармен покосился на Станниса, видимо, заподозрив в нем эти самые обстоятельства, но переспрашивать не стал. К тому же его уже звал другой клиент. Станнис осматривался и автоматически сделал глоток. Горло обожгло, словно он выпил раскаленный металл. Из глаз потекли слезы. Станнис не смог сдержаться и тут же закашлялся. Давос хлопнул его по спине.

— С непривычки может и не пойти.

— Ужасно, — прохрипел Станнис. — Как ты вообще такое пьешь?

— У меня просто нет возможности пить хороший виски.

— На самом деле виски не намного лучше этого, — заметил Станнис. — А я в принципе не люблю алкоголь. Вообще не понимаю, что люди находят в подобных заведениях.

— Ну, — Давос потихоньку цедил свое пойло. — Здесь можно пообщаться с интересными людьми. Выпить. Потанцевать, в конце концов.

Похоже, многие разделяли его мнение. Уже через пару минут к ним, пританцовывая, подошли две девушки и залепетали на испанском. Станнис не понял и половины, однако общий смысл уловил: девушки хотели с ними познакомиться. Едва представившись — имен Станнис тоже не разобрал, кажется, девушки назвали прозвища — они потащили их танцевать. Чернокожая, с огромной копной вьющихся волос, ухватила Давоса за руку. Противиться тот не стал, напротив — улыбнулся и приобнял девушку. Вторая, полная противоположность первой — бледная короткостриженая блондинка попыталась проделать то же самое со Станнисом, но тот не сдвинулся с места. Танцевать он не собирался, и ничто: ни ободряющий кивок Давоса, ни обиженно надутые губки блондинки не могли его переубедить. Впрочем, никто не собирался его уговаривать. Подувшись немного, блондинка ухватила Давоса за вторую руку, и троица устремилась к танцполу, оставив Станниса в обществе ядреного пойла.

В отличие от девиц Давос танцевал ужасно. Хотя и от телодвижений девушек Станнису хотелось разбить себе лоб ладонью, но движения Давоса он вообще с трудом мог назвать танцем. Тот топтался на одном месте, иногда двигая руками и ногами. Девушки вертелись вокруг него, льнули к нему, трясли задницами, гладили себя по груди. Наверное, они считали это сексуальным, Станнис считал ужасно нелепым и уж точно не возбуждающим. Тем не менее, он то и дело бросал взгляд на танцпол, однако следил не за девушками. Взгляд все время останавливался на Давосе. Было что-то привлекательное в его простых, непосредственных движениях. Поймав на себе взгляд Станниса, Давос легко улыбнулся и подмигнул ему. Станнис отвел глаза и уставился в полупустой стакан. 

За его спиной компания молодых людей громко рассмеялась. Станнис обернулся. Некоторые смотрели в его сторону. Парень, сидевший ближе всего к бару, что-то сказал, обращаясь к Станнису. Слов тот не понял, кажется, это был не испанский, а какой-то местный диалект или сленг, но фраза явно была не дружеской. Станнис не отреагировал, однако спустя пару минут к нему снова громко обратились. В окрике явно прозвучало слово «бойфренд», и компания зашлась смехом. Станнис не стал отвечать, отчасти потому что не знал, что именно сказать, отчасти — не считал необходимым снисходить до пьяных местных. Он только сильнее сжал зубы и очень старался не поворачиваться ни к компании, ни тем более к танцполу. Он даже решил, что в этом ему поможет местная выпивка, но, сделав глоток, понял, что ошибся. Огненная волна прошла по пищеводу и разбежалась, казалось, по всему телу до кончиков пальцев. Станнис тяжело выдохнул и утер навернувшиеся слезы. В этот момент, к бару подошел тот тип, что отпускал в его сторону шуточки. Он что-то сказал бармену, видимо сделал заказ, и покосился на Станниса. 

— Что, малыш, наша выпивка слишком сильна для тебя? — оскалился он. 

Станнису очень хотелось съязвить, но по опыту он знал, что мало кто в подобных местах оценит сарказм. Да и спорить с местным желания не было совершенно. Поэтому Станнис поступил так, как поступал обычно в подобных ситуациях. Он просто обернулся к парню и медленно произнес:

— Пошел нахуй. 

Вариантов развития событий обычно было два. Собеседник либо понимал, что Станнис не настроен на спор или драку, и отставал. Либо бил. Роберт часто упрекал Станниса в том, что тот сам нарывается, но Станнис прекрасно знал: если человек хочет подраться, рано или поздно он начнет драку, что бы ему ни говорили. Местный с любопытством посмотрел на него, кажется, прикидывая, стоит ли он того, чтобы ему врезать. Какими бы доводами он не пользовался, но бить все же не стал. Забрал принесенные барменом бутылки пива и уже повернулся к своим собутыльникам, но решил напоследок высказаться в сторону Станниса. Тот даже не понял, что именно он сказал. Было ли это оскорблением, назвал ли он его трусом, педиком или просто презрительно процедил: «сидят тут всякие». Но в его фразе Станнис четко услышал слово «мать», и в его голове что-то щелкнуло. Никогда в жизни он не начинал драку первым, поэтому вложил в удар всю силу и накопившуюся злость. Парень отлетел в сторону, сбив пару стульев и выронив бутылки. Однако его друзья оказались проворными, и уже в следующую секунду Станнис получил кулаком в лицо. Он никогда не умел драться, да и случалось подобное редко. Когда-то Роберт пытался его учить и давал полезные советы, но сейчас из головы влетели все связные мысли, осталась только ярость. Станнис раздавал удары, не заботясь о том, достигают ли они цели, и получал ответ, не стараясь увернуться. Наверное, он не продержался бы долго против троих — четверых? — но все закончилось быстро. 

Его крепко обхватили поперек туловища и оттащили назад. Станнис попытался вырваться, но над ухом прогремел голос Давоса:

— Хватит!

Остальных парней уже растаскивала по углам охрана. Кажется, драки в этом заведении не поощрялись. Поняв, что его удерживает Давос, Станнис немного остыл, но все равно попытался освободиться. 

— Отпусти меня!

— Успокойся, — сказал Давос, но хватку ослабил. — Я же отошел всего на минуту.

Что Станнис мог на это ответить? Он не сдержал слово и действительно оказался из тех, кто начинает драки в барах. Однако вины он не чувствовал. Напротив — ему было хорошо. Он бы с удовольствием продолжил драку, вот только продлилась бы она недолго. 

— Я в порядке. — Станнис прекратил вырываться, и Давос, немного помедлив, отпустил его. — Но извиняться я не стану. 

— И не надо, — Давос направился к местному, которого ударил Станнис. Тот зажимал нос рукой.

Станнис осторожно ощупал свое лицо. На пальцах осталась кровь, но в остальном ему повезло: зубы были на месте, глаза видели, а нос не ходил ходуном. Наверняка останутся синяки. Вот Роберт обрадуется, когда Станнис явится спустя неделю, да еще и с синяками. Если, конечно, вообще заметит его отсутствие. Давос разговаривал с местными и охранниками. Станнис слышал его речь, но почти ничего не понимал из причудливой смеси английского, испанского и чего-то еще, что он не смог опознать. В конце концов Давос вытащил из кармана несколько купюр и, сунув их охраннику, вернулся к Станнису.

— Зря ты им заплатил, — сказал тот. — Они первые начали. 

— Во-первых — нет, — Давос подхватил его под руку и повел к выходу. — Начал ты. Во-вторых, это за разбитое пиво, не более того. 

Станнис обернулся и бросил взгляд на оставшихся в баре местных. Тот, что зажимал разбитый нос, ответил злым взглядом и показал средний палец. С огромным удовольствием Станнис повторил жест.

Ему хотелось глотнуть свежего воздуха, но Давос повел его не на улицу. Из бара они вышли через заднюю дверь и оказались на лестнице, по которой и поднялись на третий этаж. Откуда у Давоса ключ от одного из номеров Станнис не стал уточнять, это и так было понятно. Владея нелегальным бизнесом в чужой стране, нужно иметь место, где можно отдохнуть или в случае чего спрятаться от полиции. Станнис только не думал, что окажется в этом месте так быстро. Комнатка была вполне пристойной: маленькой, пыльной, но обжитой. Кровати не было, только диван, застеленный лоскутным покрывалом. На полу лежали вязаные коврики. Похожие Станнис видел у торговцев по пути сюда. Слева от двери расположился маленький столик, судя по всему, заменявший целую кухню. На нем невероятным образом умещались плитка с металлической спиралью, пузатый чайник, стопка тарелок, несколько кружек, разделочная доска и вилки-ложки-ножи. Под столом обнаружился мини холодильник. Пока Станнис осматривался, Давос направился к шкафу, выдвинул один из ящиков и достал оттуда коробку. На поверку это оказалась аптечка. 

— Надо привести тебя в порядок. Садись. — Давос неопределенно махнул рукой. 

Станнис прошел в комнату, но диван выглядел настолько уютно, что он решил его не портить и уселся прямо на пол. Давос хмыкнул и опустился рядом с ним. Он достал из коробки кусочек ваты и обильно пропитал ее жидкостью из стеклянной бутылочки. Станнис не двигался, пока Давос аккуратно обрабатывал его нос. Немного щипало кожу, кровь пузырилась и стекала к подбородку. 

— Зачем ты полез в драку? — спросил Давос, отрывая кусок от бинта и промакивая перекись и кровь. 

Вопрос не звучал, как упрек, скорее Давосу действительно было интересно, что случилось. 

— Мой брат считает, что для драки не нужна причина. 

— Мне показалось, у вас с братом не слишком теплые отношения. То есть он для тебя не авторитет.

— Мой брат — та еще задница, — Станнис пожал плечами. — Но иногда — крайне редко — он говорит дельные вещи. В момент, когда я врезал тому парню, я понял, что имел в виду Роберт. 

— Поражаюсь твоей решимости.

— Да? Судя по этому, — Станнис кивнул на коробку, заполненную в основном бинтами, мазями от ушибов и антисептиками, — ты не боишься драк. 

— Мне приходится, но я никогда не начинаю драку первым. Не здесь, это слишком опасно. — Давос перестал водить ватой по лицу Станниса, но руки не убрал. — Думаешь, это трусость?

— Думаю, это разумно. То, что сделал я, было глупо, необдуманно, безрассудно и…

— Так смело. — Давос погладил его по лицу. — Твоя ярость, решимость, уверенность. Возможно, это было глупо, но так правильно и красиво.

Давос провел пальцами по его щеке, осторожно придержал за подбородок и поцеловал в разбитые губы. Станнис охнул, больше от неожиданности, чем от боли. Губы Давоса были сухими, обветренными. Они царапали кожу, когда Давос усилил напор. Его язык осторожно прошелся по губам Станниса, обвел ранку, из которой еще сочилась кровь, и скользнул в рот. Станнис попытался отстраниться, но Давос притянул его к себе и не отпускал. Он целовал уже быстро, напористо, так что Станнис чувствовал во рту вкус крови из разбитых губ. Борода колола подбородок. Спустя несколько минут Станнис сдался, позволил Давосу завладеть своим ртом и попытался ответить на поцелуй. 

Чтобы не упасть, он ухватил Давоса за плечи, но тот подался вперед и уложил его на пол. Теперь они обнимали друг друга, цепляясь за одежду и тяжело дыша. Воздуха не хватало. Разбитым носом едва можно было вздохнуть. Станнису казалось, он вот-вот потеряет сознание. Однако стоило ему оторваться от губ Давоса, как тот впился в его шею и голова снова закружилась. Давос забрался руками ему под рубашку, гладил по бокам и целовал везде, куда мог дотянуться. Станнис же лишь крепче сжимал в кулаках его рубашку и льнул ближе. Мучительного трения друг о друга не хватало. Нужно было сделать что-то еще. Станнис попытался собраться с мыслями, получилось далеко не сразу. Однако он должен был взять себя в руки. 

В очередной раз Давос провел языком по его шее и двинул бедрами. Станнис разжал кулаки и просунул руки между их тел. Сначала он расстегнул ремень Давоса, затем молнию на его джинсах. Все же современные брюки делают слишком узкими. Станнис едва смог протиснуть ладонь в штаны Давоса. Двигаться там было совершенно невозможно, и он потянул джинсы вниз, спуская их и высвобождая напряженный член. Давос застонал и подался вперед. Его член удобно лег в ладонь Станниса. Тот принялся медленно водить по нему рукой, пока сам Давос гладил и ласкал его тело. Однако собственное возбуждение становилось невыносимым. Другой рукой Станнис нашарил свою ширинку и кое-как расстегнул молнию. Давос размеренно двигался в его кулаке и поначалу Станнис просто притянул его к себе, прижимая его член к своему. Затем, когда ему удалось немного спустить собственные брюки, он обхватил оба члена — свой и Давоса — рукой и задвигал чуть быстрее. Было хорошо. Станнис подавался навстречу Давосу, чувствуя, как тот сильнее вжимается в него. Как соприкасается их обнаженная кожа. Станнис старался продержаться подольше, чтобы не только получить удовольствие самому, но и как можно дольше ублажать Давоса. 

Внезапно тот отстранился. Станнис решил, что он просто хочет устроиться удобней, но Давос поднялся с пола и направился к шкафу. 

— У меня здесь есть презервативы, — пояснил он, поймав недоуменный взгляд Станниса. 

— И много парней ты сюда водил? — осведомился тот. 

Не самая лучшая фраза, да и вообще не стоило заострять на этом внимание, но смолчать Станнис не мог. Правильно ему диван не понравился.

— Несколько, — неопределенно ответил Давос, возвращаясь с презервативом в одной руке и тюбиком смазки в другой. — Это проблема?

— Нет, — Станнис тяжело сглотнул, пытаясь отвести взгляд от толстого тяжелого члена Давоса. — Просто… Мои «несколько» — это один. И мы не заходили так далеко. 

Давос быстро скинул рубашку. Затем сел на пол, принялся развязывать шнурки на ботинках.

— Ты его любишь? — спросил он, сосредоточенно глядя, как развязывает узлы.

— Кого?

— Своего парня.

— Он мне не парень. Он просто друг без комплексов, с которым мы иногда дрочим. Все.

Давос отбросил в сторону ботинки и в момент избавился от джинсов. Он подобрался к Станнису и принялся раздевать его. 

— Парни, о которых ты подумал, здесь редко бывают. — Справляться с одеждой Станниса у него получалось даже лучше, чем с собственной. — Если только Сала кого-то приводит. Сала — это мой друг. И тоже без комплексов. 

Давос стянул со Станниса белье. Теперь они оба остались голыми.

— Так что, не будем думать о других?

— Нет. Но это не отменяет, что я раньше не был… ну…

— И не надо.

Давос толкнул его, заставляя растянуться на полу. Станнис с замиранием сердца наблюдал, как он зубами надорвал упаковку презерватива и наклонился вперед. Левой рукой, той на которой еще были бинты, Давос взял член Станниса, несколько раз провел вверх-вниз. Станнис почувствовал, как трется ткань бинтов о чувствительную кожу. От этого возбуждение накатывало еще быстрее. Правой рукой Давос пристроил презерватив на член Станниса и, скользнув по стволу, надел его. Затем он выдавил смазку себе на ладонь. Он скользнул рукой себе между ног, смазывая и растягивая себя, но длилось это недолго. Совсем скоро Давос навис над Станиисом, осторожно направил его член себе между ног. Головка уперлась в отверстие, и в первое мгновенье Станнису показалось, что у него не получится, но Давос уверенно его направлял. Он чуть опустился вниз, и член Станниса, преодолев напряжение мышц, проник внутрь. Давос тяжело выдохнул, но останавливаться не стал. Он погружал член Станниса в себя, плавно опускаясь на него, пока тот не оказался полностью внутри. Станнис кусал и без того разбитые губы. Ему казалось, что достаточно легкого движения, и он просто кончит от чувства тесного жара, окутавшего его; от вида Давоса, сидевшего на нем, его длинного члена, без дела покачивавшегося над животом Станниса. 

Давос немного отдышался и выпрямился, чуть выгнув спину. Видеть его таким раскрепощенным, податливым, но в то же время не утратившим своей мужественности, было чем-то запредельным, не доступным пониманию. Станнис готов был просто им любоваться, но Давос явно рассчитывал на нечто большее. Он приподнялся — член Станниса немного вышел из него, — и тут же снова опустился на него. Давос задвигался в медленном тягучем ритме, двигая бедрами, слегка выгибая спину, запрокидывая голову и тяжело дыша. Он то наклонялся вниз, ловя губы Станниса и целуя его, заставляя дыхание сбиться, то снова откидывался назад, ускоряя движения. Станнис держал ладони на его бедрах и мог лишь сжимать и разжимать пальцы, впиваясь особенно сильно при резких движениях. Сам он почти не двигался, отдавая всю инициативу Давосу. Ему казалось, если он начнет подаваться навстречу, ему хватит нескольких движений. Правда Станнис не знал, нужно ли в подобной ситуации стараться продержаться подольше или же следует справиться побыстрее, чтобы не доставлять неудобства Давосу. До конца понять, что тот чувствует, у Станниса не получалось. Давос стонал, и в голосе его явно слышалось удовольствие, но в то же время иногда он охал и шипел сквозь зубы от слишком резких или неосторожных движений. 

Его член немного опал, но все еще был возбужден. Станнис обхватил его рукой и постарался двигаться в том же темпе, в каком Давос двигался на нем. Давос блаженно закрыл глаза, и ускорил ритм. Стал двигаться размашисто, выпуская из себя член Станниса и вновь насаживаясь на него. По его груди стекали струйки пота, а лицо покраснело. Станнис решил, что тянуть больше нет смысла, да и сам он был уже на грани. Он быстро задвигал рукой на члене Давоса, то сжимая пальцы сильнее, то ослабляя хватку. Давос протяжно застонал, стремительно наклонился, почти упал, к Станнису и поцеловал его. В следующий момент между их телами стало влажно, руку Станниса залила сперма. Сам он последовал за Давосом почти сразу же. Быстро дернулся вперед, входя глубже, и кончил. По телу разлилась свинцовая усталость. 

Давос скатился с него и устроился рядом, положив голову ему на грудь. Станнис мог только тяжело дышать и смотреть в потолок. Жаль, что сейчас они в номере, а не на лодке. Хотелось свежего воздуха, еще лучше — ветра. Хотелось искупаться, а потом съесть холодный суп, в котором лука больше, чем рыбы. Станнис почувствовал, как Давос поднимается и открыл глаза: кажется, он едва не уснул. 

— Здесь есть душ, — негромко сказал Давос. — Наверное, стоит вымыться перед сном. 

Станнис приподнялся на локтях. 

— Не уверен, что мне хватит на это сил.

Давос протянул ему руку. В итоге сил хватило не только на душ, но и на небольшой ужин из найденных в номере запасов. А потом они вместе уснули на узком диване.

***

Станнис приоткрыл глаза и тут же снова их закрыл. От окна веяло морским бризом и свежестью, солнце, уже поднявшееся, но еще не достигшее зенита, светило прямо в глаза. Станнис поворочался, скинул тонкое покрывало и сел. В последние несколько дней он просыпался с болью. Сначала с головной, от напряжения, пережитого стресса и успокоительных. Потом от боли в сгоревшей спине. Теперь болели разбитые губы и нос. Впрочем, сгоревшая спина тоже никуда не делась. Однако, несмотря на сон, Станнис чувствовал себя развалиной. Наверное, это говорило о том, что пора возвращаться.

— Доброе утро, — поприветствовал его Давос, жаривший на небольшой сковородке яичницу. Он взглянул на Станниса и уточнил: — Или не доброе?

— Скорее не утро, — буркнул тот, потянувшись за своей одеждой.

— Плохо спалось?

А то он сам не знает. Он ведь лежал рядом и, кажется, даже обнимал его. Станнис не помнил, потому что спал на удивление крепко. Может быть, местная выпивка сделала свое дело, а может, слишком бурное окончание ночи.

— Завтрак готов, — не дождавшись ответа, сообщил Давос и принялся раскладывать яичницу по тарелкам. — Ты обязательно должен попробовать местный кофе. С американским не сравнить. Он, конечно, не так хорош, как южноамериканский, но в нем есть свое очарование. Всегда стараюсь прихватить с собой баночку. 

— Нам пора возвращаться, — сказал Станнис.

— Прямо сейчас?

— Эм… Нет.

— Тогда давай сначала позавтракаем. 

Станнис кивнул. Днем раньше, днем позже не играло большой разницы, к тому же ему не хотелось покидать это спокойное уютное место. Правда, он подозревал, что дело вовсе не в месте, а в человеке, с которым ему довелось делить это место. Станнис сел за стол, сделал глоток кофе. Напиток оказался действительно неплох, уж он-то мог оценить. За время учебы Станнис неслабо пристрастился к кофе и предпочитал как раз такой, как приготовил Давос: черный, горький, никакого сахара и молока.

— Я же говорил, — довольно усмехнулся Давос. — Здесь вообще много такого, чего нет дома. Иногда мне хочется остаться здесь навсегда. Ты мог бы составить мне компанию. 

— Без документов и денег? 

— А почему бы и нет? Многие кубинцы покидают страну без гроша в кармане. Мы же будем наоборот — нелегальными американскими эмигрантами. Деньги не проблема, работу всегда можно найти. К тому же у меня есть лодка. Можно рыбачить, а на одежду и обувь вообще не тратиться.

— Звучит красиво. Но все это только до первой встречи с полицией.

— Ты слишком прагматичен.

— Я знаю.

Какое-то время Станнис молча жевал яичницу. 

— Нет, — наконец решил он. — Не получится.

— Да я и не предлагал всерьез. Почти.

— Я знаю, но можно ведь вернуться. Забрать вещи, деньги, документы, вместе отправиться в какое-нибудь кругосветное путешествие… — по взгляду Давоса, Станнис понял, что тот совсем не против. — Но нет. У меня есть долг перед семьей, обязанности, учеба, а особенно фамильное дело. Эта вольность и так затянулась. Пора возвращаться и снова стать собой. 

— Хорошо, — Давос не стал его переубеждать. — Но прежде я все же хочу показать тебе одно место.

***

Из дома они вышли только к полудню. В это бремя солнце начинало печь особенно жарко, и местные люди прятались по своим домам, а на улицах оставались только редкие туристы. Удивительно, но в разгар дня улицы становились пустынными, а вот ночью жизнь здесь кипела. Давосу всегда нравилось это необычное запустение, отчасти потому что полиция в это время тоже ютилась в тени. Правда, его поставщики очень ругались, когда он заявлялся к ним в разгар дня. Давос в такие моменты отшучивался, что полиция куда страшнее жары. Сала на это обычно отвечал, что Давосу просто не приходилось жить в такой жаре постоянно. 

— Странное ощущение, — негромко заметил Станнис. — Как будто попал в старый вестерн. Сейчас из-за поворота вылетит банда какого-нибудь Кривого Джо и начнет палить в разные стороны.

— Какое, однако, у тебя воображение, — Давосу подобные аналогии в голову никогда не приходили. — Но лучше давай отойдем в тень, а то вдруг ты просто перегрелся. 

Они шли к побережью, но теперь уже другим путем. Оба молчали. Давос мог бы многое рассказать о своей жизни на Кубе, вот только все рассказы свелись бы к незаконному предпринимательству, а он не любил говорить об этом вслух. Станнис же и так всегда был немногословен. Да и сонная обстановка не располагала к беседам. Они шагали неспешно, улицы постепенно сменялись маленькими домиками, а затем и вовсе уступили место жухлой траве и песку. Море, которое и так виднелось из любой точки города, стремительно приближалось. По левую сторону вырастали ряды мачт, белели паруса, и гул не стихал там даже в полдень. Справа же тянулись пляжи. Именно туда Давос и свернул. Они прошли вдоль побережья, заполненного редкими отдыхающими и торговцами и через пару минут оказались на возвышенности. Песок сменился камнем. 

— Идем, — махнул рукой Давос, протискиваясь сквозь узкий проход между камнями. 

Место действительно казалось волшебным. Давос бывал здесь и раньше, но каждый раз поражался разительным переменам, происходившим, стоило только миновать выступающую из берега скалу. На множество миль вокруг не было ни одного человека. Кое-где прямо из песка выступали острые камни, окружая словно стенами, но чувства замкнутости не создавалось. Наверное, потому, что песок очень быстро уходил в море, вернее, в океан. Здесь разница чувствовалась как нигде. Волны разбивались о берег, оставляя белую пену. Даже песок был немного другого цвета, чем на основном побережье, а из-за окружающих скал вода и песок были прохладными, а порой даже холодными. 

Давос выбрался с камня на песок и блаженно сбросил обувь, прошелся голыми ногами по влажному песку, подставил лицо свежему ветру. 

— Это место ты хотел мне показать? — поинтересовался, подоспевший Станнис.

— Нравится?

— Красиво… — неуверенно ответил он. — Но что в нем особенного?

— Мне казалось, ты должен оценить. Это место… Волшебное.

Давос опустился на песок, приглашающе похлопал ладонью рядом.

— Один раз заикнулся про вестерны, — проворчал Станнис, усаживаясь рядом. — У меня не такое хорошее воображение, как могло показаться. 

— Просто посмотри вокруг, — Давос указал на яркое безоблачное небо. 

Понять, где оно заканчивается, и начинается океан, было практически невозможно. Ни облаков, ни чаек, ни даже проходящих мимо судов. Как будто время остановилось, а весь мир исчез с лица земли, остался только этот маленький кусочек земли и они вдвоем. 

— Почему никого нет? — спросил Станнис. — На пляже были туристы, и я видел торговцев.

— Это государственная территория, — пояснил Давос. — Здесь запрещено находиться.

— Почему я не удивлен? Что будет, если нас поймают?

— Проверят документы. А потом… — Давос пожал плечами. — Станниса Баратеона скорее всего просто депортируют обратно в Штаты. Контрабандиста Давоса… Кто знает. 

— Тебе не хотелось это бросить?

— Заниматься контрабандой? Мне это нужно. 

— Дух пиратства, свобода, открытое море, вот это вот все? — фыркнул Станнис.

— Контрабанда имеет мало общего со свободой, пиратством и вот этим вот всем. Это бизнес, в котором я за многие годы преуспел. Я просто не умею ничего другого. А начинать все с нуля слишком рискованно, можно потерять то, что уже есть. Если бы мне выпал шанс, настоящий шанс сменить профессию, я бы ухватился за него без раздумий.

— Я могу тебе его дать. 

Давос лишь усмехнулся. 

— Сидеть в офисе? Не то, чтобы я был против, но что от меня проку: у меня нет образования, нет опыта, нет вообще никакого понятия, чем занимаются люди на суше. 

— Я могу ссудить тебе денег, — не сдавался Станниса. — Дать в долг. Откроешь мастерскую, магазин запчастей. Проведешь рекламную компанию «Лучшая рыбалка на этом побережье», в конце концов. 

Давос молчал. На словах все получалось складно, но вот на деле… Нет, если Станнис и впрямь ссудит ему немного денег, он с радостью возьмется за ум. Отремонтирует лодку, установит хорошие снасти и радары. Наймет рекламщиков. Вот только вряд ли Станнису позволят бездумно раздавать деньги семьи кому попало. 

— У меня в трюме полно товара, который уже заждался покупатель. Отвезу эту партию, и если ты не передумаешь, она станет последней. 

— Нет, — жестко сказал Станнис. — С контрабандой покончено с этой секунды. Больше ты не станешь ничего перевозить. 

— Но я не могу вернуть все поставщику. Не на пристани же мене все оставить.

— Да хоть на пристани. Выгрузишь все, и мы уйдем обратно с чистой совестью. 

— Покупателю это не понравится. 

— Я возмещу все убытки.

Станнис ухватил его за подбородок и повернул лицом к себе, посмотрел в глаза. Давос поразился, как властно это у него получилось. Словно это Давос был младше почти на десять лет. Противиться он не мог. Отчаянно хотелось верить, что все сказанное действительно сбудется. Что все станет просто и хорошо. 

— Идет.

Станнис подался вперед, одновременно притягивая его подбородок и поцеловал — мягко, осторожно, коротко. Отстранившись, он снова уставился на горизонт. Давосу ужасно хотелось повалить его на песок, сорвать одежду, заставить кричать. Но сейчас это казалось неуместным. Слишком хорошо было просто сидеть рядом и мечтать о счастливом будущем. Давос нащупал ладонь Станниса и сжал ее. Тот двинул руку вперед, переплетая их пальцы.

***

Станнис выставил на причал последний ящик рома и вернулся на лодку, убрал трап. Давос ворчал в рубке, выводя лодку от пристани. Идея оставить товар прямо посреди порта ему не нравилась. Он предлагал продать все местным или хотя бы отнести в тот бар, который они посещали накануне. Но Станнис был непреклонен, и Давос в итоге сдался. Однако выходить в море раньше наступления темноты он отказался наотрез. В этом Станнис спорить с ним не стал. Напороться на морской патруль ему не хотелось.

— Сколько займет путь назад? — спросил он, заходя в рубку.

Давос настраивал радары, щелкал переключателями и придерживал руль.

— Если идти на хорошей скорости и не встретить на пути никаких неожиданностей, к завтрашнему вечеру будем на месте. Если не спешить, то к утру послезавтра.

— Не торопись, — решил Станнис.

Грядущий день и так сулил ему кучу неприятностей. Во-первых, грозил серьезный разговор с Робертом, который наверняка поставил на уши всю полицию города, если не из любви к Станнису, так по совету Аррена. Разговоры с Робертом и так вещь не из приятных, а уж в подобной ситуации и подавно. Повезло Станнису, что ему уже было восемнадцать. Случись трагедия на пару лет раньше, и он остался бы под опекой Роберта, что было бы невыносимо. Во-вторых, похороны. Станнис гнал от себя эти мысли все последние дни, однако чем быстрее он приближался к дому, тем больше все это наваливалось на него. Предстояло расследование, Станниса будут допрашивать, просить вспомнить все подробно, заставлять переживать тот день снова и снова.

— Не думай об этом, — прервал его мысли Давос.

— Что?

— У тебя такое напряженное лицо. Наверняка думаешь о чем-то плохом. Не надо. Я знаю, проблемы никуда не денутся, если о них не думать, но давай отложим их до суши.

Станнис усмехнулся. Да, Давоса тоже придется объяснять. Он представил, как пытается рассказать Роберту, кто такой Давос и почему они так сблизились за эти несколько дней. Пожалуй, о некоторых моментах лучше умолчать. О большинстве. Но, так или иначе, Станнис намеревался выполнить обещание, чего бы это ему ни стоило. И мнение Роберта или Джона Аррена его не интересовало.

Он сделал шаг вперед, обнял Давоса сзади, обхватил руками за талию и вжался лбом в его плечо. Старая выгоревшая на солнце рубашка пахла солью и потом. Станнис подумал, что вернувшись домой, уже не сможет вот так запросто проделывать подобное. Да и нужна ли будет Давосу его компания?

— Идем в каюту, — шепнул он.

— Не раньше, чем выйдем в нейтральные воды.

— А я думал, ты ничего не боишься.

— Кажется, я уже говорил, что боюсь всего и постоянно. Именно поэтому я все еще на свободе. Но не волнуйся, у нас еще полно времени. Иди пока посмотри, осталась ли у нас еда.

Станнис нехотя разорвал объятья и направился в трюм проверять запасы. Утром они завтракали яичницей, но потом так ничего и не съели за целый день. Станнис, правда, сомневался, что из еды еще что-то осталось, а рыбачить в чужом водном пространстве было не самой лучшей идеей. Что ж, он может протянуть пару дней без еды. В трюме нашлись несколько луковиц и банка рыбных консервов. Станнис поставил воду на плиту и не торопясь начал готовить. Спешить было некуда. До границы Давос все равно не уйдет с поста. А уж потом Станнис постарается использовать каждую оставшуюся минуту.

Эпилог

Покупатель был в ярости. Мало того, что Давос не явился в назначенный срок, так он еще и заявился спустя неделю, объявив, что товара нет. Где-то к середине злобной тирады покупателя Давос не выдержал, высказал все, что думал о нем, его ценах и его манере общения. И вообще Давос ни цента не получил вперед и по факту никому ничего не должен, и если у покупателя сорвались планы, это его проблемы. В конце концов, хочешь бесперебойных поставок — занимайся легальным бизнесом, а в теневом полно рисков. Кончилось тем, что покупатель пообещал, что никто больше не наймет Давоса, тот в свою очередь послал его далеко и надолго. Что ж, одного Станнис таки добился — похоже, из незаконного бизнеса Давос ушел.

С тех пор, как они вернулись, прошла неделя, а от Станниса не было ни слова. В порту он сделал звонок, и уже через полчаса за ним явилась машина. Коротко обронив «я позвоню», он уехал. Первые пару дней Давос ждал, потом понял, что это бесполезно. Глупо было надеяться, что все решится, как в волшебной сказке. У прекрасного принца найдутся дела поважнее, да и Золушка из Давоса так себе. Стоило продумать дальнейшие действия. Кое-какие сбережения у Давоса были отложены на черный день. Брать их не хотелось, но, похоже, вариантов не оставалось. Возвращаться к прежнему ремеслу не хотелось вдвойне, особенно после ссоры с покупателем, но и обычных способов заработать было немало. В конце концов, никто не отменял его лицензию на крабов. Давос давно использовал ее лишь как прикрытие, но почему бы для разнообразия не заняться основной работой? 

Чтобы отвлечься и привести мысли в порядок, он решил заняться ремонтом. Хотя «ремонт» это сильно сказано — перебрать мотор, заштопать паруса, составить список того, что нужно заменить, а потом решить, на что из этого стоит потратиться, а что еще может потерпеть. Это действительно помогало. Давос так увлекся, что не заметил подъехавший автомобили. Только когда водитель просигналил в третий раз, Давос понял, что это к нему. Он вышел на палубу, вытирая руки от масла. 

На пристани стоял Станнис. Автомобиль, явно не из дешевых, уже отъезжал от пирса. 

— Он подождет у въезда, — сказал Станнис. 

Выглядел он совершенно иначе, чем раньше. Аккуратно подстрижен и причесан, гладко выбрит, кажется, даже цвет лица стал лучше. На верхней губе еще оставался след от удара, а на скуле — бледный синяк, но в целом они картину не портили. Сторонний наблюдатель скорее подумает, что сэр упал с лошади в своем загородном поместье или неудачно отбил подачу, играя в теннис, чем о драке в баре. Несмотря на жаркую погоду, одет Станнис был в строгий костюм: черные брюки, белая рубашка с длинным рукавом, жилетка и галстук. Не хватало только пиджака, видимо, он остался в машине. 

— Мне больше нравилось, когда ты был в рваной футболке и с тряпкой на голове, — вместо приветствия сказал Давос, спускаясь на пристань.

— Извини, что задержался, — Станнис не стал отвечать на его замечание. — Возникли некоторые сложности. 

— Понимаю, — усмехнулся Давос. — Нельзя просто так привести мужика с улицы в дом и сказать: «Это Давос, он будет жить с нами». 

Станнис не отреагировал. Не то чтобы Давос ждал смеха или улыбки, но хотя бы изменения этого хмурого напряженного выражения лица. 

— Я только что с похорон.

— Извини, я не знал.

— Ничего. — Станнис поморщился. — Я вообще не хотел идти. Тела так и не нашли, а что толку смотреть на пустые гробы? Но если бы я остался дома, Роберт вообще перестал бы со мной разговаривать. 

Станнис помолчал. На Давоса он не смотрел, похоже, пребывал в своих не самых приятных воспоминаниях.

— Роберт считает — это было заказным убийством, — наконец продолжил он. — Я склонен согласиться. Вот только кому это было выгодно — ума не приложу. Роберт во всю занимается расследованием. Нанял лучших детективов, привлек знакомых из полиции и частных консультантов. Вот только Роберт слишком прямой, слишком напористый. Он не умеет смотреть вглубь и видеть скрытое. Я обязан ему помочь. 

Давос сделал шаг вперед, попытался его обнять, но Станнис отстранился.

— Не надо. Не здесь и не сейчас. 

Он сложил руки на груди, словно стараясь отгородиться. Давос не стал настаивать, хоть и чувствовал, что Станнису сейчас нужно утешение. 

— Можно подняться на лодку, — предложил он.

— Нет, — Станнис показал головой. — Я здесь не для этого. Я знаю, что обещал тебе свое дело, деньги и должность.

Давос усмехнулся. 

— Обещал и обещал, черт с ними, с деньгами.

— Дослушай, — оборвал его Станнис. — Я могу тебе все это дать. Треть родительского состояния теперь принадлежит мне, а Роберту, кажется, вообще плевать и на деньги, и на то, куда я их трачу. Так что если желаешь свое дело — любая сумма будет твоей. Но я хочу предложить тебе кое-что другое. Я понимаю, что это ничтожно мало, но хотя бы подумай над моим предложением. Я знаю, что у тебя нет образования и опыта работы в офисе, поэтому я предлагаю тебе должность моего личного водителя. А заодно телохранителя и помощника. Я неделю думал об этом и понял, что хочу, чтобы ты был рядом. Я не прошу большего, просто быть со мной и помогать мне. 

Давос смотрел на этого раздавленного жизнью мальчишку, цепляющегося за соломинку, и понимал, что не желает отпускать его от себя. Водителем, помощником, поваром — кем угодно. Наверняка завтра он если и не пожалеет, то станет мучиться сомнениями, но сегодня ответ был для него очевиден.

Он притянул Станниса к себе и крепко обнял. В этот раз тот не отстранился, напротив — уткнулся носом в плечо Давоса. 

— Завтра ты передумаешь, но будет поздно, — прошептал Давос. — Я тебя никуда не отпущу. 

Станнис порывисто отстранился, быстро вытер глаза рукавом. Отступил на шаг назад.

— Ты умеешь водить автомобиль? У тебя есть права? А разрешение на оружие? Впрочем, с этим можно и повременить. Но недолго. Аррен считает, что нам теперь нужна охрана, пытается навязать телохранителей. Я не то что бы против самой идеи, но не хочу, чтобы за мной таскался какой-то незнакомый человек…

— Успокойся, — остановил его Давос. — Давай будем решать вопросы по мере их возникновения. Вот, например, ты сегодня завтракал? 

— Какая разница?

— Значит, нет. Тогда я предлагаю обсудить условия найма за завтраком и чашечкой кофе. 

— У тебя еще остался нормальный кофе?

— Не только кофе, но и ром. Не смотри так на меня, всего пара ложек в кофе.

— Вообще-то у меня были дела, но я думаю, смогу отложить их на пару часов. 

— В таком случае, прошу на борт, сэр.

Станнис сделал шаг на трап, но обернулся к Давосу.

— «Сэр» начнешь называть меня после завтрака.

Давос довольно кивнул и последовал за ним.


End file.
